


Double Trouble

by MoonRyul



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Family Issues, Internal Conflict, Killing, Love Confessions, Psychological Trauma, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRyul/pseuds/MoonRyul
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	1. Prologue

Being in a good care of the 7 brother was very different from her prespective. All with their own sister complex way. 

The one with overloaded money, Mark (The Big Brother). 

"Ryul, choose one to ditch. Buy the other. Don't worry, I pay."- Mark

The one with a fashionista life, Bambam (The Second Youngest). 

"Yaa, go and change your dress. It doesn't suit the weather."- Bambam 

The one who take care of your daily lifestyle, (The hyung) Jinyoung. 

"Sit and eat breakfast or don't think to get your car key at all."-Jinyoung

The one who is lively and love to cheer you, (The Sweet Talker) Jackson. 

"Goodluck in school. Let's grab ice cream later."- Jackson

The one who take care of your voice, (The Honey Voice) Youngjae.

"Eat honey with water everyday and don't sleep in cold. It will ruin your voice."- Youngjae 

The one who take you anywhere you wish, (The Driver) Yugyeom.

"Let's go anywhere that you want."- Yugyeom 

And the one with an overcare issues and when he speak, everyone cannot say no. (The Leader) Jaebum. 

"No man should touch you without my permission."- Jaebum 

Everything went well. She got the love she need, the life she want. Rich family, good looks, popularity and grades. But, one day an accident turn herself around and turn her brother 'crazy'. 

"Thanks for helping me. We can be friends right? I'm Moonbin."-Moonbin

"Do you really think that I'm doing this for work? Think twice princess."- Hanbin

"Do you like me or do I like you?"- Xion

"We're friends right? So can I sleep with you please."- Chan

What will she do to convince her brother about everything? And how could her brother react? Stay tune also for the side story of her life.


	2. Episode 1

Hi there, my name is Kim Ji Eun. People call me Ryul. I am 22 years old. I was born in a very wealthy family where my father have 6 wives in total and a very big company. We're also part of the nobel family. However, 4 of them died already including my mom. 3 of his wives were foreigners. One from Thailand, one from Hong Kong and one from Los Angeles. In fact, I have 7 brother. All of them were very caring. Since the day of my mother's dead, they had been in charge of me. And I'm so grateful for it. But, the worst things could happened when it comes towards man. And this is what happened.

-S University-

Xion push her into his bed. He was on the top of her. She try to push him back but she can't. The drug was too strong. It makes her feel dizzy.

"What are you doing? Let me go." Ryul is struggling.

"Shut up or they will hear us. Do you want everyone to hear you?" Xion sign her to stay silence.

Ryul struggle a lot. She use up a lot of her energy. She start to feel weak. She faint and Xion smile.

"Now, no one will hear us." Xion whisper gently on Ryul's ear.

"Cut! Good take." That was the end of the scene for today.

Ryul get up with Xion helping her. Xion was one of her bestfriend since high school along with Ravn, Han and Chan. They're all in the Management Department taking acting as additional subject. Facts, Han, Ravn, Xion and Chan's father are also the board director for KIM Group.

"Nice scene Ryul. Thank you for helping us with this project." Ravn smile at her.

"Small matter. Who is the professor in charge for this project?" Ask Ryul.

All of them got shock. Ravn put a helpless smile before answering the question.

"Professor Bobby and Hanbin." Ryul smirks.

'No wonder the scene was full of sensation.'

"Xion, Ravn, I gotta go. We hang out together later." Ryul smiles and walks away.

"I still wondering why she doesn't have a boyfriend." Ravn smiles.

"I think because her brother."

"I think so."

-Faculty of Management-

Ryul walks towards Professor Yugyeom's room. She want to have a lunch date with her brother today.

"Oppa, let's eat." As Ryul enter, her sweet smiling face fade as she sees Bobby.

"Ryul. Wait for a while. I'm going somewhere. Can we meet at the restaurant later? Bobby, can you drives my sister?" Yugyeom felt very worried.

"But oppa..." Bobby cut off her words.

"Arraseo. I will." Bobby smiles.

"Gomawo. I'll go first. Love you babes." Yugyeom walks away from his room leaving the two of them.

It was a very awkward moment for them. Eventhought Bobby is one of her brother bestfriend and she keep on with her good attitude but Bobby doesn't like her.

"Don't you happy to see me Ryul?" Bobby stand from his seat and walks near Ryul.

"Happy your ass. I've seen you everyday professor." Ryul walks back.

"Well, how was the recording goes on? Do you like it?"

Ryul remain silent. She was very hesitate.

"Answer me or I'll make you suffer for the entire semester."

"Good." Just a word from her mouth makes Bobby smiles.

"Should we remake it in our way?" Bobby smiles.

Ryul looks at him. She slap Bobby on his face.

"Mind your attitudes professor. I am your student." Ryul was so furious with her words and actions.

Bobby smiles again.

"Let's go. We should head towards the restaurant faster." Bobby walks away.

Ryul let out a sigh. She will lose a lot of marks for this semester. She walks away following Bobby but they bump into Hanbin. The Hot Professor.

'Another trouble.' Ryul sigh.

"Where are you going?" Ask Hanbin.

"Sending her somewhere." Bobby smiles looking at Ryul.

"Ohh ok. I've seen your paperwork. Come and meet me later at my room." Hanbin walks away.

'Damn it! Why it always turns out like this?'

They walk away from there. It's been a very bad idea to take acting as an additional subject as a management student. And what's more when you don't know that the professor in charge in those department were full of drama.

"I hate this."


	3. Episode 2

-A few days later-

Ryul wakes up as soon as she hear her brother continuously yelling her name downstairs. She take her cats, Yui with her and walks towards the lift. She reach the table and sitting in a sleepy state.

"Yaa Kim Ji Eun. What are you doing? Don't you have classes today?" Jinyoung start naging. 

"I'm off somewhere today. The class already canceled." Ryul put on her glasses.

"Hanbin told me earlier that you got your paperwork delayed. Go and send it before you off anywhere." Yugyeom pat on Ryul's head. 

Ryul start to feel much dizzier. She must go to hangout with her bestfriend later but she seems to lost hope. She will stuck for a long time with Hanbin. 

"Arraseo." Ryul pout her face while Jinyoung serve her with some cereal. 

"Ryul, here your money for this month." Mark hand on her a card. 

"I still got a lot balance in my last month card." Ryul refuse the card. 

"Go and give it for charity or go and have fun. Use this for you." Mark smiles. 

"Gomawo." Ryul grabs the card and put it in between her headband. 

"Ryul, I put some cloth for you to wear today on the couch in your room. Check it later." Bambam also pat her head. 

"Arraseo oppa."

"Where are you going after?" Suddenly the atmosphere turns cold when Jaebum ask. 

"I'm going to send off my paperwork." She try to put on the best answer.

Youngjae who is feeding her smiles helplessly. Mark still with his phone. Bambam walks away with Yugyeom to the kitchen to call Jinyoung to 'save' Ryul. Jackson put on his boxing glove and walks towards the mini gims upstairs.

"Wrong answer." Jaebum smiles. 

"Arraseo. I'm going out to meet friends." 

All of them get shock. Mark and Youngjae exchange looks. Jackson shook his head. Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung join the parade of shock while Jaebum smirks. Ryul put on her serious face. Yui walks and sit next to Jaebum. She knows to side on who. What a clever cat. 

"Arraseo. But with one condition." 

"What?"

"Get home before 12 or I'll keep you out of the house a week. Do we have an agreement?" 

"Deal."

Ryul walks away from her sits. Jinyoung comes and hits Jaebum on his head. 

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung seems furious.

"What?"

"How could you allow her? It was dangerous outside there. Alone. She still a little girl. " 

"Can you chill? I'm going to the company. We're having family dinner with father tonight. Except Ryul, all of you must be there." Jaebum leave his seats and walks away. 

"That's why he wants she away." Youngjae sigh. 

-Next few hours-

Ryul drives towards the Fine Arts Faculty. She is wearing a very nice white dress along with her hair braids by Youngjae. She walks inside and all eyes were on her. No wonder because she was so stunning and hot. She walks towards Professor Hanbin's room. She knocks and without further notice, she enter. What a very bad idea because Bobby was also inside. 

"How can I help you beauty?" Hanbin smiles. 

"Don't play tricks Hanbin. What do you want me to do with the paperwork?" Ask Ryul. 

Hanbin smiles and throw out the paperwork on the floor. Ryul squat to pick on her hard works. 

"Do it again." Ryul let out a deep sigh.

"Can you tell me which part should I repair?" Ask Ryul. 

"The introduction part and also some on the middle about the script reading." She was shocked. That means half of her works was not accepted.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ryul asks in a very annoyed tone. 

"Ask yourself Ryul." Bobby smiles.

"I...I...I don't know." 

"Just because Yugyeom is my bestfriend, I let you alive. Or else, I will not let you pass any exam." Hanbin let out his deep thought.

Ryul get very annoyed. She walks away angrily. She drive her car into somewhere around sinsa-dong. There was a mansion there where she spend her times with her friends. As soon as she arrives, Xion go and get her to the pool. Fun facts, all of her friends are man because she makes other girl feel insecure.

"I really hate that hoe." Ryul drink her wine one shot. 

Xion and Ravn exchange their look. They understand well Ryul and her condition. Xion and Ravn try to comfort her. At this rate, she could destroy everything. 

"Hey chill ok. Err Chan will be here with Han later. We can play games and eat." Xion put on his best smiles. 

"Arraseo. I should'nt behave like this when we're having fun. Sorry." 

"It's okay. We're in the same boat. You can lean on us anytime you want." Ravn and Xion hug Ryul. 

Ryul was a very though girl. She never meet her mother nor her father. Her brother took her away when she was 6 month. She receive a lot of love from her brother and bestfriend but she never get to feel having parents. As Chan and Han arrive, they start partying. Soon, Ryul feel asleep on Chan's lap. 

"Look how cute she are." All of them take out their camera and take some picture.

"Let wrap up and send her home. Or else, Jaebum hyung will not let her get out from that house again." Xion, Ravn and Han start to clean up while Chan put on Ryul to bed. 

This place use to be a place for them to sleepover but since Jaebum doesn't allow Ryul to sleepover, they decide to just make this place as hangout. They got to Ryul house by Han's car drives by Chan. Xion drives Ryul's car with Ravn. As they arrive, it was 11. Ryul wakes up. 

"Where am I?" Ryul ask cluelessly.

"Silly, we already at your house." Chan push her head smoothly. 

"What? Oh my god. I'm sorry for troubling. I treat you guys lunch tomorrow okay." Ryul pout her mouth. 

"Arraseo. Go and get your car and get home faster or that devil won't let us see you anymore." Chan and Han hug her and she walk away towards her car. She hugs Ravn and Xion and drives inside. 

As soon as park her car, she saw an unfamiliar car. Just before a step inside her house, Youngjae come out.

"You come home already?" He was a little shock. 

"Yeah. I'm afraid Jaebum will mad. I go to see him first and off to sleep."

"Stop. Don't look for him. He got a guest. Straight away walk to your room. Arraseo." Youngjae pat Ryul's head and walks away. 

Ryul noded and walks towards her room. Then, as she wash off and try to fall asleep, she could hear someone quarelling. She ignore the voice as she looks at the clock. 12.00 am. 

"God save me."


	4. Episode 3

-The next day-

Ryul wakes up early. She get ready for her breakfast but the most shocking things was, no one downstairs. Maybe they're still sleeping. She walks down and prepare the breakfast for her brother. She then left a small notes and leave for her schedule today. Ryul works part time as a model. So she got a quite tight schedule. As soon as she left home, at the house, Jinyoung starts shouting and waking up everyone.

"Yaaa, Ryul is missing." 

"Hyung, she has some modeling works today." Bambam said in half awake. 

"Seriously?"

"Ne. Don't worry too much."

"Arraseo."

Jinyoung sit and keep worrying about a lot of things. Just then, Jaebum come and pat him from the back. 

"Don't think too much. She will be alright." Jaebum convicing Jinyoung.

"I just...You know after all. She deserve better." Jinyoung pout his face. 

"Rather then wasting time, how about you go and cook?"

"Ryul already cook for us. I'm going upstairs to wake up Mark and Jackson." Jinyoung walks away.

Meanwhile, on Ryul side. 

"Miss Ryul, move to the left a bit and yes. Nice one. Ok and we're done for today." The photographer was very satisfied. 

"Thanks Ryul for being my model today. I appreciate this a lot." The photographer, Gui hold her hand tightly.

"Your welcome. I'm happy to serve you. Where are you going after?" 

"I'm eating with some of my models. Do you want to join us?"

"It's okay. It will be awkward."

"Nah. Come on. It just us 4. Please."

"Arraseo." Ryul chuckle and noded.

"Let's go." Gui and Ryul walk away from there. 

-Restaurant-

Gui and Ryul are busy chatting with each other. Just then, Ryul see two figure that she knows. Gosh! It's Bobby and Hanbin. What are they doing here? Ryul try to cover up her face a little before Gui start calling.

"Bobby, Hanbin. Here." Ryul close her eyes tightly.

Just then Bobby and Hanbin smile towards them. They take their seat next to Gui and Ryul. Ryul was so frustrated. 

"Bobby, Hanbin, this is my friend , Ryul. Ryul, this is my model Bobby and Hanbin."

"We know each other already Gui." Ryul answer bitterly. 

"Seriously? Is she one of your student?" Ask Gui. 

"Yes. She take acting as additional subject but I don't think how she could come out in idea to be a model." Hanbin smiles.

"Hmm, guys you can chat first, I'm going to get this call." Gui walks away. 

"What a suprise, Ryul." Bobby teasing her. 

"Hahahaha funny." Ryul was so furious.

"Don't you remember what day is today?" Ask Hanbin. 

Ryul looks at both of them. What? Am I forgeting something? She asks herself.

"Well, I don't think so because how actually important you value a person right?"

"I don't understand."

"Try to remember Ryul. I know you know it. You just pretending and all I know is you're a bad bitch." Ryul fed up.

"That's it. I'm done with this shit. I don't understand at all what are you guys trying to talk about. I'm totally upset." Ryul cries and walks away. 

Bobby and Hanbin both turns shock. 

"Is she really crying or she's very good in acting?" Bobby questioning. 

"I think she just acting." Hanbin smirks. 

"But what if she's not?"

"I don't think so. How could she forget about her love one? You know how she actually loves Jinhwan right? She's insane."

"But you know after that night, we never saw her again. Who knows she's might not be that person."

"Is it a coincidence for them to have the same family name?"

Hanbin and Bobby suddenly having a deep thought. 

"Do you think what I think?"

"Yeah. Twins. But, how could she don't know about this."

"You know what? Let's just ask Yugyeom. I know he knows everything."

-At night-

Ryul refuses to get home that night and decide to just hangout somewhere. Jaebum seems to be ok with that decision. So she drive somewhere near her house. She walks into a clothes shop. It was very cozy inside yet also a high class looking shop. 

"Can I help you miss?" Ask the cashier. 

"It's ok. I'm gonna take a look first." Ryul smiles. 

"If you don't have money, you can leave miss." The cashier turns rude. 

Ryul looks deeply into the cahsier face. Do I look poor? Don't you know who my brother are? They're the face of Korea. Don't you know me? I'm the model for S Magazine? Ryul silently swear with herself. 

"Excuse me miss? Do I look poor to you?" Ryul asks politely. 

"Huhh, say it. The one who comes inside out store grabs everything without look around. We chase out whoever looks around and not buying."

"Seriously? Who do you think you're?"

"I'm the store owner. And I can chase you right now."

Ryul smirk. Heol! This store owner is crazy. Just when Ryul was about to speak again, a man comes and take her by his side. 

"Mianhae baby, I'm late just now. What is happening?" Ask that man while giving a sign to Ryul. 

Ryul smiles and keep up with the acting.

"Nothing much oppa. Let's find another place. This store smells horible."

All of the store worker turns shock. Ryul smiles. One of them back off somewhere without getting notice. 

"Why? That clothes looks nice on you. Look, how am I, Moonbin the suppose to walk away without buying anything for my girlfriend?"

The store owner face look teriffied. She must be scared. 

"It's okay. Would you rather walks with nothing or walks with such unpleasent smells?"

"I choose the first one. Let's go."

Before we even walk away, another cashier come. 

"Mr.Moon, Miss Shin is coming down. She will meet you soon."

"Tell her don't mind me. I'm out of this place. I'm going to take my girlfriend elsewhere. Let's go sweetie."

"Wait Moonbin." A woman stops them from walk away. 

The atmosphere turns gloomy. What the hell? I'm out of a hell and I'm on another? Just then a slap come across Ryul's face. Nice! She smirks.

"Nice figure but bad attitude no wonder Moonbin left you." Ryul smirks playing with this game.

Another slap come across her face. When that man Moonbin and his butler was about to help her, she refuse and continue. Tonight, I'm not going to let you win bitch. 

"Do you know who is my father?" Ask that woman. 

"Who? Is he a prisoner?"

"How dare you? My father is the CEO of Harin Group. My sister is Shin Ji Young, the famous actress."

That's all what you got? Harin group? I know you guys. Wait and see bitch. 

"Jinjja? But still you're lack of attitude. I'm out of this. Oppa, I'll wait for you outside." Ryul walks away.

"I'm here just to tell you that I already cancel all our preparation for the wedding. It was nice to meet someone who cheat behind me." Moonbin smirks.

"Oppa please. Let me explain." She tries to explain. 

"Nothing to explain Nara. I caught you already. Now excuse me cause I'm driving my wife to be home." Moonbin walks away.


	5. Episode 4

-Outside-

Ryul POV

It was amazing. I love this. It feels like I'm having revenge on Bobby and Hanbin. Just then, that man call Moonbin walks outside with his butler he smiles at me and we walks quite away from the store. We decide to have dinner in a restaurant. 

"Gomawo for helping me just now. I'm Moonbin." He smiles. 

"It's alright. I'm Kim Ji Eun. Just call me Ryul." I smile. 

"Aren't you the model for S Magazine? I know I've seen you somewhere."

"Yes. Thank you for acknowledging me." 

"My bestfriend was a photographer there."

"Your bestfriend? Is it Gui?"

"Omg yes. What a coincidence. By the way, how old are you? I don't mean to offend you just to know if we need to use formality or not."

"I'm 22 years old."

"Wah, jinjja? I'm getting older. I'm 33 years old."

"Can I just call you Moonbin? It makes me feel ease to talk." 

"Of course. Let just talk about us."

"Okay. I'm a student of Management at S University. I'm also taking acting as my additional subject. I have 7 elder brother." I smiles. 

"I works for Moon Group. My father also use to work for them but he retire just after I finish my military service. And that woman just now was my ex girlfriend but she is crazy. I'm sorry if she hurts you." Moonbin politely appologize me. 

"It's okay. She can wait for her turns soon." I smirk. 

Moonbin smiles. 

'This woman is different from the others. I like her confident and others. This gonna be my luck if she date me. But, I'm too older. Never mind. We can be friend. Who knows? ' Moonbin muttering with himself. 

"Ryul, this is my phone number. If something is up too, you can just give me a call. Let's be friend." Moonbin smiles again while handing his card. 

"Arraseo." I reach the card and save his number. 

The night walks faster. Moonbin offer me a ride but I politely decline as I'm afraid he would find out who I am. Just when I arrive, I hear a very loud noise coming from the living room. I try to sneek on what is happening. All my brother were there except Mark. He was no where to be seen. Two woman is standing and arguing with Jaebum and Jinyoung. Just then, someone tap me from the back. I was about to shout when he quickly cover up my mouth. It was Mark. 

"Oppa, what is happening?"

"Shhh! Let us hide first. We explain to you later." Mark takes me to hide within the bushes just behind the glass wall. 

We could see everything. Oh my god! That woman slap my oppa? How dare her? I'm going to kill you bitch. Just then, both of them walks away and we quickly get into the house. I quickly reach Jaebum oppa. All of them look shock to see me. 

"Oppa are you ok? Is it hurt?"

"Ryul. Don't you said earlier you're going to hangout with your friend?"

"I come across everything. Tell me what happened? I need to know. The noise last night and this two woman tonight. What happened?"

All of my brother turn their head away. Jaebum then take me to the sofa. Then he start the story. 

"Promise me that whatever happened, you won't blame anyone. You won't leave us. And you won't ask anything until I finish. Arraseo?"

"Oppa, I swear not by the moon, I promise all you had said just now."

"Our father is coming back. He is working in Korea now and he wanted to meet us badly. But, we never let you know because we know he had bad attention towards you. Before our grandfather died, he left a will that if your mother got a daughter, all of his asset will belong to her grand daughter. In fact, your mom first born is Yugyeom. And you come after a decade. Just then, that woman just now, she was no one. She just one of the maid before that have scandal with our father. And she give birth to a daughter also but she does not deserve to be the beneficial because she just a daughter of a mistress. That woman kill your mom in front of Yugyeom eyes. He was ten and was holding you. He ran towards my room trembling. Then, I decide to take all of us away. That night after all of us run, we decide to stay at Jackson house as his mother already divorce with father. But she said we cannot stay longer. The next day, she bought us flight ticket to Bangkok. The day after she took us, she died on her way back to Korea. We stay with Bambam mom for 5 years until Mark and I manage to get job. That time, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jackson also almost finish their studies. We then went back to Korea after our father family was not there anymore. We rent a house and start the company at a very young ages with the help of Bambam moms. 3 years later, we succeed. We're having good times raising you until a news comes that Bambam mother passed away. We gave her our last respect and come home. Out of all of our mom, my mom was the only one left with this woman. I try to contact her but somehow I recieve news that she had and accident." Jaebum start tearing up. 

"Let me continue. My mom, Youngjae mom and Mark died earlier. So as we're really curious we tried to find out and it turns out that the evil maid and her daughter was behind this. Ryul, I know you won't remember but, you have twin. Her name is Byul. We raise you seperately and you decides yourself to go on to boarding school. She was raised by our grandfather from Jinyoung family. There, you meet up with Chan, Han, Xion and Ravn. They are our shareholders child. Byul meet up with some man that literally turns her wild. The killer found out about Byul and she kills her. Byul was very excited to meet you but somehow she can't manage at all. She tought that your mom only give birth to a daughter. So she doesn't know that you're alive. She was here to tell us about the next will meeting by grandmother. She ask us to come but we refuse. You know she will do anything to get the money. And we're afraid to lost you." All of them hug me after the very tearful story. 

"Oppa mianhae. I can't do anything about that. I'm not blaming you but I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ryul. We just want you to be safe."

I smile and an idea pop up inside my mind. I know what to do.


	6. Episode 5

-Cafeteria-

Writer POV

After hearing all of the story about last night including the slaping story, Chan and Han are still sheding tears. Xion is crying and Ravn try to calm down. Ryul laugh. But, she doesn't mention about Moonbin at all. 

"Why did you guys cry? I'm the one who supposely crying." Ryul laugh. 

"Well, so do you mean they don't know about you? So, do they know about the company?" Ask Xion. 

"They know but my brother doesn't want himself to be expose so your father and my brother are working for this. By this time, the CEO of the company will be the person name Kim. Not my brother anymore. Just after they get away then, my brother will be the CEO again. Well, he can if he want or you know how much company do we own right?" Ryul smirks. 

All of them nodded. Their relationship had been very close since high school. Since their brother and father are working together so, they likely having a lot of trustful people managing the company. 

"So, what is the plan?" 

"We going like this."

-The next day-

KIM Group. The world largest tecnology company. Build by Ryul's brother with the help of Xion, Ravn, Chan and Han father, they also own their place in the company. All of them walks towards the company enterance. 

"Yaa, isn't that the young CEO to be?" A woman speak up. 

"Yes. The young version of our shareholders. Son and the sister. They look so hot."

"Isn't that Ryul? The S Magazine model? Isn't she also the young shareholders along with Xion, Ravn, Chan and Han? Daebak. This is a new trend."

While hearing through the gossip, a man come across them. He is San. One of their senior back then in school. He works with the company to repay Xion's father that had sent him to study at Ivy League back then. 

"Good morning guys. Let's get to work shall we?" That friendly man smiles. 

"Hyung, don't use formalities with us. We miss you." Chan and Han grab San and hug him. 

"Hey hey, we're at the office. Behave properly." San smiles and pat on their head. 

"Is the interview for today is ready oppa?" 

"It's all ready Ryul. Anything for you." San voice turns sweet.

Xion, Ravn, Chan and Han look at each other. They then give him a you will never get Ryul hyung look. All of them laugh and get away. They come into the meeting room. Ryul and Xion are watching from the next room. Hmm, interesting. Ravn, Chan and Han will make the interview. San is assinting all the candidates. San is one of the project manager but he love to do varieties of job. Moreover, he loves being with his junior. 

"Ryul, Xion, I'm going for an urgent meeting. Can you handle this by yourself? The board director is calling for meeting." San seems to be in rush. 

"Arraseo. Hyung relax. It just our father and brother. They won't kill you." Xion try to calm him.

"Gomawo." San walks away. 

Ryul and Xion smile. First plan going on well. They are the one who had arranged everything. The meeting was arranged by the help of Ravn's father. Just then, someone they wait for enter.The one who offend Ryul last night. She was indeed the daughter of Shin Group CEO, Shin Hara. I'm going for a revenge. Ryul calls Chan.

"Is this her?" Ask Chan. 

"Yup. Get herself down. I will be inside in 5 minutes." Ryul smirks.

Just in 5 minutes, Ryul and Xion enter the room. Her face turns looks furious. She stands and looks very furious. 

"Are you following me?" She still with her rude words. 

"Excuse me miss but what are you taking about?" Chan try to calm her. 

"For your information, this woman is a psycho who had been following me. How can you enter this place? You're not even authorize." Ryul smiles.

Ryul walks towards Han's seat and take a look at her resume. Not bad. But I don't need this such a low minded people in my company. 

"Miss Nara, I really appreciate you to work with us but, you know what, I don't like such a low minded people in my company." Ryul smiles. 

"Your company? Are you kidding me? Are you joking around? Do you work here? Heol!"Nara keep making fuss. 

Ryul smirks. Just then, Ravn father Kim Yeongsan enter. 

"What is going on?" Ask Mr.Kim. Gladly he come alone. 

"Mr.Kim I'm glad you're here. How can you let this kind of person work here?" Nara talking big.

Ryul laugh a little. Mr.Kim looks so furious. Eventhough Ryul is not his daughter but he already think of her as his own daughter.

"How dare you speak like that? You want to work with us but you don't even know who are the board director. Miss Ryul is one of the board director. How dare you offend someone whom I treat like my own daughter." Nara smiles fade. 

"Ne? She is the board director?" Nara was totally shock. 

"Ne Miss Nara. Welcome to the company and you can start working by tomorrow in the clerk office. I'm looking forward for you to work with me. Samcheon kaja. She was the last candidate. Let's buy us dinner." Ryul grabs Mr.Kim hand and walk away with the others.

Nara stand there while she was still shocked. 

"What the hell?"

-Hotel R-

They are all having dinner together in a private room. It was all a perfect plan. Ryul was totally satisfied. Just then, something catch on her attention.

"We're going to have a collaboration with Moon Group. We're going through the next development of tecnology where we could provide towards the medicine field. Who is going with Ryul between the four of you?" Xion's father, Son Do Jae starts the conversation. 

"Wait! Why should I go?" Ask Ryul.

"Moon Group CEO special request. He said he knows you." Han's father, Han Ji Min starts to tease her. 

"Hah? Ohh is it him? " All of them shock. 

Jaebum starts to be furious. Mr.Han and Mr.Kim looking at each other in panic. Mr.Son and Mr.Bang still remain calm. Xion, Chan, Han and Ravn start to be more panic. 

"Who is this him Ryul?" Jaebum starts to ask. 

"Ohh, he helps me once before and introduce himself but I've forgotten his name. That's all." Ryul smiles.

All of them sigh. Gladly Jaebum does not do anything. It seems like all of them also know how Jaebum acts towards Ryul. And it was very funny and yet protective. 

"I'll go with Ryul then." Han offering himself. 

"Arraseo. Take good care of my sister." Jaebum warn him. 

"Arraseo hyung." Han smiles.


	7. Episode 6

-University S-

That day, Ryul only has one class. As she was in her senior year, she indeed need to struggle much. Just then one of her classmate come to her. 

"Ryul, Professor Hanbin asks you to meet him before you get home." 

"Arraseo. Gomawo." Ryul walks away. 

She try to calm herself. What again have I done? Ryul knock and enter. Heol! Bobby is also there.

"Can I help you?"

"Ryul, sit. We need to talk."

Ryul takes her seat and looks very nervous. 

"We're sorry. We find out everything." Hanbin starts his word. 

"What?"

"Yeah. We're sorry for keep bothering you around and toture you with works and assingment and also assault. We ask Yugyeom already and we're sorry." Bobby felt very guilty. 

"I don't understand." Ryul still in blank. 

"We had been best friend with your twin, Byul. We thought you're her. There is an accident that we can't forget until now. It was 5 years ago. And we're also sorry but we can't tell the story now. We just hope you could forgive us." Hanbin again in guilty. 

Ryul who is still in blank snap herself. Wah! So this is really amazing. I'm going to tell them. 

"It's okay. So we're clear about certain things right? Can I go now? I need to attend some meeting." Ryul smiles.

"Arraseo. Gomawo Ryul." Ryul noded and walks away. 

Ryul smiles and walks away. She drives her car to the company. She parks her car on a reserve area. 

"Must be a lot of things about Byul. I'll find out later." Ryul smiles and walk away. 

Just then, she bump into Nara. She smiles and yet Nara smirks at her. 

"How can a board director come late to work?" She teasing Ryul. 

"Don't you know it yet?" Ryul smiles.

"What?"

"This board director you're speaking to is having a lot of meeting outside. It's okay. I'll have my friends to help me."

"Ryul, stop this fuss. Don't think I don't know about your intention."

"What do you mean?"

"You're after this company CEO also right? Jaebum."

Ryul smiles. What the hell? Why do I after my own brother?

"What do you mean?"

"Let me get this right Ryul. He is mine. One of my friend is his sister and she said to help me. Mind it off."

Sister? I'm the only girl in the family? Ohh, do you mean that bitch Kim Young Ju? She even call herself sister? For god sake. This is quite amazing performance. Just then, a voice approach Ryul from behind.

"Ryul." Mark sound natural as he approach her.

Nara shock. Her face turns red. Ryul smirks. See my level. 

"Oppa. Are you going to the meeting?" Asks Ryul while huging her brother arm. 

"Hmm, I'm out. Jaebum want to talk about a lot of things. He gonna take a lot of times."

"Arraseo. I'm going to his office later. You should come to."

"Arraseo."

Nara who is listening to the conversation rolls her eyes. Ryul smiles. This going to be awesome. Ryul makes herself to her room. She settle down some of her works and go out with her friends for tea. She tell them the story about Nara before. All of them seems furious.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ask Chan. 

"Nothing. Just wait and see. I can't read this girl yet and what she want but I know she is after my brother." Ryul takes a sip from her drinks. 

"How about your meeting tonight Ryul?" Ask Han. 

"I'm going. Just, a small meeting." 

"I'm sorry but something come across and I can't accompany you. I'm sorry." Han felt guilty. 

"It's okay. All of us might have something to do now. We're going to win this game or else my name is not Kim Ji Eun." Ryul smirks mean.

-That night-

Ryul dress herself perfectly. This is all Bambam's works. Bambam also own his own brand, Double B which is very famous through out the year. In fact, Ryul was being his model for all the design. He is indeed talented. In their house, from their up to toe, whoever doesn't wear Double B brand will be kick out. This rules also apply towards Jaebum. Ryul walks to the restaurant and ask the reception there. 

"I'm sorry but I'm here with a reservation on the name of Moon Group." Ryul smiles.

"Ahhh, you're Miss Ryul right? My boss is waiting inside. Please." He smiles and show Ryul the way. 

"Thank you. By the way, the restaurant seems shady or is it just me? There are no other customers." Ryul ask while observing the surrounding. 

"My boss had booked this place tonight so that he won't be disturb." Again that man smiles.

"Ohh."

Ryul walks to a table in the middle of the restaurant. A man is waiting for her. She smiles as she recognize him. 

"Moonbin shi?" Ryul smiles.

"Ryul. What a coincidence. What are you doing here?" Ask Moonbin. 

"I'm meeting the CEO of Moon Group. Is it you?" Ryul seems shock. 

"No. I'm not. I'm here presenting him because he wasn't able to come. He sincerly appologize." Moonbin bow. 

"It's okay. Well, it just a dinner right? Let have a good time." Ryul smiles.

They talk a lot about a lot of things. School, family and everything. It seems like they become closer after the first meet.

"I'm so happy today. Well, you know what to be honest, I don't really wish to meet your CEO." Ryul start her honest talk. 

"Why?" Moonbin chuckle a little.

"I heard people said that he is scary and indeed very straight. I know this is rude but I don't like people with scary faces." Ryul smiles.

"Hahahaha. You're so funny. My boss is very nice to us in fact, he is caring and loving. His face doesn't look scary at all." Moonbin smiles.

"Hmm, I will know if I meet him one day. It's getting late. I'm going home or else my brother will nag. Thank you for the dinner. Tell your boss that we're happy to cooperate with you in the future." Ryul and Moonbin handshake. 

"Of course we're looking forward for this." Moonbin smiles.

As soon as Ryul makes her way, Moonbin calls out the man earlier. 

"Eunho, find out whoever making rumors about my face and so on. And also, find out more about Ryul. I'm curious how can she come and eat with me instead of the board director they're saying."

"Arraseo."


	8. Episode 7

-Moon Group-

Moon Group is the most biggest company that own a lot of hotel around the world. Their director is indeed a very young and doubful man, Eunwoo. Meanwhile, his bestfriend is the president of the company, Moonbin. 

"Good morning. How was last night?" Ask Eunwoo. 

"Great. Well, you know what, we're going to make an agreement with KIM Group later. I'm looking forward for it." Moonbin smiles.

"You seems in a very good mood. Does she looks nice?" Ask Eunwoo.

Moonbin smiles. He sits at his table and start doing his work. Eunwoo pout his face. 

"Yaa, I'm your bestfriend. How can you hide anything from me?" Eunwoo sulking. 

"Nothing. She just nice. I've known her before." Moonbin smiles.

"Arraseo." Eunwoo walks away.

Moonbin smiles and start doing his works. Suddenly he remember something. He reach his phone and make a call. 

"Let's grab a lunch together. My treat."

-Lunch time-

KIM Group 

Ryul finish off her works and walks towards Mark's room. She knocks and enter.

"I'm going out for lunch. Do you want anything?"

"Let me go with you." 

"No. I'm going to have lunch with friends."

"Isn't that Xion and Chan are having trip to China? Ravn is on leave and Han had to run some errand. With whom you're going to lunch with?" Ask Mark again. 

"My friend oppa. I'll tell you later okay. I'm going. Bye." Ryul walks away. 

Ryul walk to the main lobby. She wait for someone at the enterance. Just then, she could see someone she knows waving at her. He stops his car in front of Ryul. She smiles and enter the car. 

"What makes you think to treat me today?" Ask Ryul. 

"Nah, just a meal. Well, working for the president makes me tired. I need some day off." Moonbin laugh. 

Ryul chuckle. She tried her best to get along with Moonbin. Making new friends is kind of nice. They soon arrive at a restaurant where Moonbin already make a reservation. While waiting for the food to be serve, Moonbin who had been hiding his identity all the time start to question on Ryul. 

"Ryul, I'm still wandering, why did you meet me last night instead of the board director they mention."

"Ohh, it just...I mean it turns out that I'm actually the board director."

"Seriously? Wow! Daebak."

"Well, I really don't like to brag about this at all. But I'm in a situation where I can't afford to lost anything."

"You must be having hard time right. I'm sorry."

"You know what, I like modeling so much. Acting also where you could express your feelings towards your act. But, no matter how much I think about this, none of them will be true."

"Mind to share with me?" Ask Moonbin.

"I'm sorry but this is kind like family and private matters." Ryul smiles.

"Ohh, It's ok."

-Moon Group (President room)-

"Have you got all the information I asked for?" Ask Moonbin while pating his cat. 

"Her full name is Kim Ji Eun. She is 22 years old and in her last year in the university. She have four bestfriend and in fact all of them are man. Woman refuse to be friend with her because they felt insecure. She and her bestfriends went to some famous boarding school and university together. In fact, they also hold the company board director tittle. She have 7 brothers. Kim Yu Gyeom was her blood brother meanwhile others are just brothers by the same father. The 7 brother are kind of someone well-known. But, they take their mom families name instead of their father. The eldest, The CEO of KIM Group, Im Jaebum. Second, Mark Yi-En is indeed one of the most popular among tender dealer. Whenever he speaks up he will get the tender that he want without using any dirty way. Choi Youngjae. He is a famous writter. Most of your book in the shelf written by him. Bambam. The designer and owner of Double B, your favourite brand. Park Jinyoung. The owner of The Half House. His restaurant is a well-known restaurant around South Korea. Jackson Wang, the national fencing player and also now he works as fencing coach. Kim Yugyeom is the university professor in S University. Han Se Gye, Kim Do Young, Choi Shi A, this all his products. That's all about them." Eunho take a deep breath.

"How about her personal life?"

"It is kind of complicated. I'm only telling you this if you agree to take risk into her life."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you since in primary school. I know you're interested in her don't you?"

Moonbin smiles and pat on his cat. He looks at Eunho and nodded. Eunho smiles and continue.

"Kim Young Shin, the owner of Haru Trade is their father. He have 8 wife including one of his mistress, Yoon Yul Seol. 9 child including Ryul and his brother. This woman is indeed cruel because she kill all the other wife without even leaving a trace. She and her daughter, Kim Young Ju is after the wealth. They also killed Ryul's twin, Byul. But in facts, non of them dare to file this cases. Ryul might be the next target if they know she's alive. They tried to make peace with Jaebum because they want to take over KIM Group. That's why Nara is there. She is after Jaebum. But, Ryul is much smarter as she had her in the clerk office only. If you want to help her, you must get to know Ryul more. She needs to join force with you to take down her own family."

Moonbin stay silent for a while. 

"I'm going out. Let say, I'm going to catch on my love." Moonbin smiles and walks away. 

Eunho smiles. Indeed. He is Moonbin.

-KIM Group-

Ryul walks out from the building. Just then, a familiar voice call her. 

"Ryul."

"Moonbin. What are you doing here?"

"I'm back from a meeting just now. Well, mind to grab a dinner?"

"I'm sorry but, my brother wants us at home tonight. Maybe next time."

"Arraseo."

Ryul smiles and walk away. Oh my! Her smiles could make me faint.


	9. Episode 8

-A few months later-

Ryul have graduated and all her brother are going to her convocation. That night, she had a very though decision to make. She then grabs her phone and make a call.

"Hello."

"Hello, Moonbin. Hmm...I have something to tell."

"I know. I'll come." Moonbin voice makes her smile.

"What? How did you know what I want to say?"

"Ryul, we had lunch together yesterday and you told me about this but you've forgotten to invite me right? I'm guessing." Moonbin chuckle.

"Arraseo. Hmm, it is 8 in the morning. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Ryul ends her call.

She smiles. She had been friends with Moonbin for the past few months and she felt something about him.

"I'm dead if I'm actually love him." Ryul gently close her eyes and sleep.

-The Next Day-

Ryul was so shocked. She looks like she was going to marry of someone. Her brother had prepared a lot beforehand. Even Ravn, Xion, Chan and Han father also had a lot more prepared for them. Ryul just put along a big smiles.

"Oppa, I'm just graduating. I'm not going to marry yet." Ryul hugs Jaebum.

"Whatever it is, we just want you to have the best." Bambam pat on Ryul head along with Jaebum.

Ryul smiles. That day, she get off with her bestfriends first and the parade will be following soon. 

"My mom was literally excited and had prepared a lot. I'm done with it." Chan laugh.

"Well, you can tell what my brothers doing right?" Ryul smiles and all of them laugh.

After the ceremony end, they held a photography session. Ryul was still searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Ask Chan.

"Ahh? No one. I guess after all he doesn't come at all. Hey, I'm going somewhere later. See you guys at the mansion." Ryul waves and walks away.

Right after the graduation, she walks to her classroom where she had forgotten to take her remaining things. Just then, someone tap on her shoulder. She turns around and see Moonbin smiling and holding flower.

"You come." Ryul hug Moonbin.

"Of course. I'm here this whole time. I'm just, your brother are quite scary. They might not like me." Moonbin smiles.

"What makes you think like that? You know what, I'm totally glad that you come."

"Why? You are not waiting for me, aren't you?"

Ryul blush. She was taken aback with her action just now. She smiles and pretend like nothing happened.

"Hmm, whatever. I'm going to take my things and hang out with my friends later. See you."

"Ryul wait."

"What?"

Moonbin take off a small container design to put on necklace. He opens it up and wear it for Ryul. Ryul smiles.

"What is this?"

"Hmm, just take this as a friendship gift."

"You actually don't have to. Anyways, thank you."

"Ryul, do you know how to cook?"

"Of course. It just, I rarely cooks because my brother own a restaurant. So he cooks all the time."

"Then, if you want to thank me, how about you come to my house and cooks dinner for me."

"Arraseo. I will. But not today. Maybe in next few days. Text me your address. I'll be there on time."

Moonbin smiles and walks away. Ryul was extremely happy. As she took her belongings, she starts her car and drives all away to the mansion. She promises to spend her time with her friends for the whole day.

"Ryul, is it me or that necklace was new?" Ask Chan.

"This? It is new. Someone gave it to me as present." Ryul smiles.

"Is that someone is that person?" Ask Ravn.

All of them look at Ravn. That person?

"I mean you know, the person who makes you fall for him."

"Guys, we're just friends. Like you guys." Ryul try to defend herself.

"Yeah totally. Ryul, when you're ready, you can tell us."

"Arraseo." Ryul noded.

They finish their stuff and went to sleep. That was the first time they get to sleepover there and they was so happy.

-A few days later-

Ryul try to find the correct address to Moonbin's house. She buys all the groceries on her way there. As she arrives, it turns out that Moonbin lives in a quite luxury house.

"Ryul. You come." Moonbin was literally excited.

"Of course I am. Here, takes this. I'm going to cook something special." Ryul hand in the groceries.

"Arraseo." Moonbin takes the groceries and walks to the kitchen.

"Is this your new house?" Ask Ryul.

"Yup.

"You know, I somehow think how much President Moon pay you. You have quite a lot."

"Well, I'm saving. Do you think this house nice?"

"Yes but the decorations are too basic. You should get something else to make it merrier."

"Hmm, I'm thinking of that too. Do you want to help me?"

"Of course but I'll will choose the decorations that suits my taste."

"I like anything that my love one like."

"What did you say?"

"I say I like anything you like."

"Ohh, arraseo. Well, while getting this ready, can you prepare the table?"

"Of course."

"Then get me an Italian Cuisine table please."

"On my way."

Ryul smiles. She happy to spend time with Moonbin even though she doesn't know why. Just while trying to take something, Ryul slips and falls. It was so hurt. She cry in pain while winning on Moonbin's name.

"Moonbin." Ryul shout.

"Ryul! What happened?" Moonbin try to fetch Ryul.

"It hurts." Ryul crying in pain.

"Let's go. We need to get you to the hospital." Moonbin carry Ryul to his car.

-Hospital (VIP ward)-

Moonbin POV

Ryul sleep soundly while hugging my arm. Luckily she alright. Nothing serious just a small swollen. Just then some doctor come in and greet me.

"How Ryul doctor? Any serious injuries?"

"Miss Ryul is okay. Nothing much just swollen. She might need some rest."

"Arraseo. Doctor, did my mom came for her regular check up with my father?"

"Yes. Mr and Mrs Moon come as always."

"Well, you sure need to inform me more about this. Arraseo."

"Yes, President Moon."

Just then the doctor walk away.

-Ryul POV-

'What the hell? President Moon? Am I getting fool all this long? Jinjja. Well, I might be someone that is nothing to him. Hmm, let's make him proves that if I am important or not.'


	10. Episode 9

-Two week later-

Writer POV

Moonbin seems very distracted. He carelessly make mistake during the meeting and he cancel all his meeting. Eunho and Eunwoo seem distracted also. 

"Can you tell us what is the problem?" Ask Eunho.

"She...she doesn't want to meet me anymore." Moonbin holding his tears. 

"What? Have you done something bad to her?" Eunho seems shock. 

"No. Last time I took her to hospital and that's the end of our relationship." Moonbin in sorrow. 

"Moonbin, do you talks with Doctor Kim that day?"

"Yes."

"She probably overheard your conversation and she was dissapointed that you hid your identity from her." Eunho trt to guess. 

"Yeah. Maybe." Eunwoo agree with the statement. 

Moobin shock. Maybe that's correct. He sit down and look so despair. Eunho and Eunwoo look at each other. 

"Let me arrange this for you. But remember, you must appologize and tell her the truth. Arraseo."

"Ne."

After a few days, Ryul and Moonbin meet up as arrange. Both of them could felt the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. 

"So, what's up?" Ryul starts the conversation.

"I'm good. You?" Moonbin try to make eye contact.

"I'm fine but I know that was not the purpose you're meeting me right?"

Moonbin smiles. He already prepared with this. 

"I'm sorry. I know you might overheard the conversation between me and the doctor that day." Moonbin try to fix the situation between them. 

"Hmm, is that all?"

"Arraseo. I'm going to make a new self introduction for you. Hi Ryul, nice to meet you. I'm Moonbin, the President of Moon Group."

Ryul smiles and laugh a little. 

"Ne. Nice to meet you President Moon." Ryul smiles makes Moonbin fell for her. 

"So, do you forgive me?" 

"Of course. What's the point of sulking for too long."

"Thanks a lot Ryul. I own you. " Moonbin put a big smiles. 

Ryul laugh. 

"Arraseo. Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to work." Ryul get up from her seats. 

"Do you mind if I send you?" Ask Moonbin.

"It's okay. Hmm, do you mind accompanying me this saturday or do you have works?" Ask Ryul.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Ask Moonbin.

"Date. Meet me at S Mall enterance. Bye." Ryul walks away.

Moonbin felt very flatered. Yes. I'm going out for date. He quickly call Eunwoo. 

"Yaa Cha Eunwoo, I'm going to raise you and Eunho salary."

"Jinjja? Must be something. Do you wish to tell me?"

"Nothing. I'm out for today. Finish up your work and get home early. I'm going to my parents house."

Moonbin smiles all along his way to his parents house. He feel so happy. 

"Omma, appa." Moonbin hug his parents.

"Omo. What happened to you? Why you look so happy?" Ask Mrs Moon. 

"Hmm, nothing. Just, I'm in a good mood." Moonbin continue smiling. 

"Your sister come just now and told us that her husband said that you're seeing The KIM Group only woman board director. Is it right?" Ask Mr Moon. 

"Damn Eunwoo. Why did you tell Saewoo everything? Ermm, yeah. Well, we still in this knowing each other phase you know." Moonbin sit in front of his parents.

At home, his personality completely change. He change back to the youngest child of Moon's. Moonbin sister, Moonsua married with Saewoo, Eunwoo brother and move out. 

"Great. I love hearing that you're going well with her. Keep this relationship. Arraseo." Mrs Moon smiles. 

"Omma, don't like her just because she is rich." Moonbin seems a bit taken back. 

"You're crazy if you think so. Don't you ever heard the story about her? Your mom and me admire her so much. Do you know why? Because she is indeed different. We've heard about her and from what we experience ourselves, she is someone different. Look, we really like her because she have a good personality. Not because she is rich." Mr Moon explain. 

Moonbin smiles. He was happy to hear that. 

-Saturday-

Moonbin POV

I was waiting anxiously for Ryul. I wear the latest autumn couple collection from Double B and I hope she notice that. Just then, a voice approach me. 

"Moonbin." Ryul sounds happy. 

"Ryul."

"Wooah. So you're also wearing Double B?" 

"Yeah. It's my favourite."

"You should be friend with Bambam oppa."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go. We need to get the seats before it sold out."

"Wait Ryul. Where are we going?"

"We're dating. Let's go." Ryul grab my hand and we walk to the cinema. 

For the 2 hours in movie, I never felt this happy. Ryul makes me feel like I'm something else. God, would she accept me if I ask her out? 

"The movie was great right?" Ask Ryul. 

"Yeah." I noded but I was literally not focusing at all because of her. 

"Let's eat. Where are we going to eat?" Ask Ryul. 

"I already book a place at The Half House. Mind to eat there?" 

"Moonbin, you know me well right? Let's go. Ohh wait. No. I think of eating somewhere else." Ryul suddenly changes her mind. 

"Where are you going to eat then?" 

"How about Snow Chicken?"

"Arraseo." I drive to the restaurant that she wish for. 

For some reason, Ryul might be afraid if any of his brother workers know about them. To be honest, Jaebum and Mark are the most respectful company leader in Korea. Everyone afraid to make foe with them. We reach the restaurant and make and order. While waiting, we start chatting and there is where everything begin. 

"Ryul, I've been waiting to tell you this." 

"What?"

"I like you Ryul. Since our first meet. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ryul seems a little shock. She smiles and pokes me on my forehead.

"Silly. I thought you will tell me this when I'm dying."

"So do you mean....."

"I like you too Moonbin. I like you because I can see honestly from inside you. And how you struggle to explain everything to me. I appreciate this. Yes. I agree."

I smile and hug her. God, I promise I will never waste this chance.


	11. Episode 10

-Ryul House-

Writer POV

Ryul walks inside and she could feel tense rising among her brothers. 

"What with that face oppa?" Ryul asks as she takes her place beside Mark. 

"Ryul, we're busted. Appa found out about you already. They're coming to the meeting this wednesday and they want you along." Jaebum feel up the tense. 

"Oppa, can't we just give the money that they want? Aren't we rich yet?" Ask Ryul. 

"That is it. That woman name is Gu Se Yoon. And her daughter as you know, Kim Young Ju. They know about us and how rich we are. They are after us. They try to tie a knot with us. You know what? I've been watching that Nara for a few days. She is really insane. She try to seduce Mark and me. We all know she is Youngju friend." Jaebum seems tense. 

'Is that so. Hmm, should I tell Moonbin or not? Maybe but later. Maybe he could help us.' Ryul said something to herself. 

"Just ignore them. How about this. We can trap them into a bigger trap." Ryul smiles while her brothers look questioning.

"What do you mean?" Ask Bambam.

Ryul tell them her plan and all of them shock their head. Agree with her. 

"Nice plan. So, do we need to get rid of this Nara or not?" Ask Mark. 

"I will get rid of her with my own way." Ryul smiles.

-Lunch-

Ryul seems gloomy. Moonbin who is watching her from the start stop eating and grab her hand. Holding it tight. 

"Why you look gloomy princess? Do I make any fault?" Ask Moonbin.

"No silly. It just some family matters." Ryul smiles.

"Mind to share with me?" 

Ryul smiles and try to sit properly.

"It just, I'm having a toxic family relationship with my father and his mistress. It's like they are after our money. She is totally insane. I hope I could kill her." Ryul piss off. 

"Do you want me to help? I can get rid of that bitch." Moonbin try to cheer her. 

"Babe, don't act silly. They will after us more if they know you're my boyfriend." Ryul smiles.

"I wish the whole world know I'm your boyfriend." Moobin smiles. 

"I wish I could tell my brothers that you're my boyfriend."

"The time will come one day."

"I wait for that time."

"Ryul, I'm going to work overtime tonight because we are having guest from the Han Group. Do you mind having coffee with me later?" Ask Moonbin.

"No. I'll wait for you. At what time you will done?" Ask Ryul. 

"Hmm, around 11. Just wear casual. I don't like be looking suspicious." Moonbin pinch her cheek. 

-Hotel G-

Ryul and her brothers walk inside the hotel. This is Moon Group property. One of the biggest hotel in Korea.

"Mr Jaebum?" A butler approach them. 

"Yes."

"This way please." They follow the butler lead. 

Ryul hold Yugyeom hands. She was so nervous. She can't even breath for a moment. 

"Ryul, relax. Everything will be alright." Yugyeom try to calm his sister.

"Hmm." Ryul try to keep her smiles.

As soon as they enter, they could see Mr Kim and Seyoon along with Youngju. Their grandmother were not there. She might be busy. They take their seats and the awkward atmosphere keep bothering them. Just then, Mr Kim approach them. 

"So, how are you Ryul? We haven't talk since your birth." Mr Kim approach his daughter.

"I'm fine. My brother raise me well." Ryul smiles.

"You're so lucky Ryul. I envy you. You take away all our brothers love." Youngju smiles makes Ryul uneasy. 

"We glad to hear that you envy my sister well, I wish you could meet Byul also." Mark diss them off. 

"Urhh, Jaebum, since Youngju never felt living with her siblings, how about you take her with you tonight." Seyoon suggest them. 

"I don't agree. Well, we don't have enough room. We personalize the house just for the 8 of us." Youngjae first defense. 

"It's okay. She can sleep with Ryul. Right Ryul?" Ask Seyoon again. 

"I don't think so. I usually come home late and I don't like sharing bed." Ryul answer coldly. 

"Then, can I come to your house anytime later?" Ask Youngju.

"I don't think so. Our house security won't let you in easily. Because we told them already. Only let you in once. And you have come before right? So enough is enough." Jackson smiles.

"Stop. Don't force if they doesn't want. Ryul, we're here today to give you the wealth grandfather left for you. Please, appreciate this." Mr Kim stop them. 

"Appa, honestly I don't want that money. You can take that back. I already have the life I want. I heard that your company is facing some issues lately. Just think this as an act of kindness I did for you to save your company. Don't worry. Since my childhood, oppa had been raising me with wealth and love. I don't need more." Ryul smiles while handing over a documents to Mr Kim. 

As predicted, Seyoon and Youngju change their face expression. All of Ryul brothers and her smirks. 

"Urmm, well I know Mark and Jaebum own a company. But, I want to know about the others more. Tell us." Seyoon smiles. 

"Well, Youngjae is indeed a writter and he own his own publishing company. Bambam own his own fashion company and brand. I know you had heard about Double B. One of the most expensive brand after Gucci. Jackson is the national fencing coach. He sometimes get to teach athelete from States. Yugyeom is a professor at S University, top university in the world. And Jinyoung was a profesional chef. Do you ever heard about The Half House? It was his. And Ryul was indeed one of the board director in our company. And we don't actually own just a company. We own some others company as well." 

Seyoon and Youngju again change their face expression. 

"Wow. I'm impress. Well, judging from your house that day, I'm sure you're doing good right." Mr Kim smiles. 

"Yup. We're doing just fine. Well, I'm actually glad that the fact we're rising. And Ryul also a model for some magazine cover. She sure got a lot of fans. Right Ryul?"

"Yes. Well, I'm going to the toilet for a while. Excuse me."

'It almost 10. I'll must leave to change my clothes and meet Moonbin later. Can this meeting finish faster?'

Just a few seconds later, Youngju also walks out to the toilet.


	12. Episode 11

-Hotel G-

Writer POV

Ryul wash her hand at the sink. She neat on her smiles. When she about to walk away, Youngju approach her. 

"Well, this is the famous Miss Ryul. The one who attract the 7 brother attentions." Youngju diss her. 

"And this is Miss Youngju who come a an outsider to ruin my family." Ryul smiles and walks away to the lobby when then Youngju catch on her. 

"Hey, you're not going to stand in that zone for too long. You know what, I'm going to make sure whatever yours will soon be mine." Youngju smirks. 

"Whatever. Do you really think you can have my life? Think twice. Little did you know, the company and all the wealth of my siblings and I is mine because in my brothers will, they put my name as the inheritance. And you know what? Grandfather money that he left just what I earn per month when my brother give me pocket money. So I don't bother at all. So, stay away from us." Ryul smirks back. 

"Liar. You know what, I will make sure Jaebum changes the inheritance name soon into mine. Wait and see." Youngju start fighting back. 

"Whatever. I still can get more." Ryul makes Youngju burn in anger. 

Youngju snatch a glass of water on the reception counter and throw it on Ryul. Ryul shock and close her eyes but luckily a man come and block the water with his body. She looks into his eyes. He is Moonbin. 

"Ryul, are you okay?" Ask Moonbin while holding both of Ryul's hand worriedly. 

"I'm okay. What are you doing here? We're suppose to meet at 11." Ask Ryul. 

"Next time, you should tell me you're going to have dinner at my hotel. I thought you know your boyfriend well." Moonbin pinch Ryul cheek making her shy. 

Ryul looks around. Some of Moonbin's workers like his secretary, bodyguard and also Eunwoo are watching. She turns red. Youngju who is watching again starts to raise her voice not knowing what is happening.

"Yaa, who are you? Get lost. Don't bother on others matter." Youngju seems furious.

The other workers seems shock. No one ever speaks like that to their boss. Moonbin smiles. He turns around at look at Youngju. She was taken a back at Moonbin handsome face.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I was just doing my job." Moonbin smiles.

"Your job? Protecting this bitch is your job?" She said rudely. 

"Miss, watch your words. This woman here is the next Moon Group lady." All of them seems shock.

"What the hell?" Youngju again shock. 

"Yes. Ryul is my girlfriend whom I wish to be my wife later. And I am the President of Moon Group. Do we have any objection? Guards, take this lady out of my sight. Such an eyesore." Moonbin smirks. 

Just then, Youngju is being draged outside. Ryul look into Moonbin eyes. He is charming as always.

"Well, see you later. I'll explain to you. I promise." Ryul walks away. 

"Wooo, what is this sudden confession?" Eunwoo tease him. 

"Heh, no need to hide. My parents already know thanks to you." Moonbin smirks. 

"Hehehe. Mianhae." Eunwoo smiles. 

Ryul come back into the room and they already finish eating. Ryul sign her brother to wrap up. 

"We better get going. We need to work tomorrow." Jaebum and the others stand. 

"Arraseo. Take care." Mr Kim greet them nicely. 

"Wait, Youngju is not here yet. Perhaps she have something to say to you." Seyoon try to stop them. 

"I'm sorry but we're too tired for that. Goodnight." All of them walks away. 

-House-

Ryul change her clothes and walks to her car. Just then her brothers approach her. 

"Where are you going?" Ask Jackson.

"Just a drink with my friends. I'll be back before 12." Ryul smiles.

"Ryul." Jaebum call her. 

"Hmm."

"Well, you don't actually need to be back before 12. Just inform us if you're going home late." Jaebum makes all of them shock. 

"Arraseo. Gomawo oppa." Ryul walks away. 

Yugyeom and Bambam approach Jaebum. They try to measure his temperature and try to find anywhere bleeding. 

"Hyung, do you hit your head somewhere?" Ask Yugyeom.

"No. Why?"

"Then how can you be so easy on Ryul?" Ask Bambam. 

"I just, she might be dating someone I guess. She looks so happy this day. She deserve it thought. My attitude towards her would make a lot of man afraid to approach her. So, we just need to go easy on her. Well, don't worry. I'll already hire someone to take care of her and I also put spy camera on her car and detector on her phone and handbag. She will be safe." Jaebum smiles. 

'Creepy' The other brothers thought the same. 

-M Cafe-

Ryul grabs some coffee and they sit inside Moonbin's car. Just to avoid anyone. 

"So, would you tell me now?" Ask Moonbin. 

"Hmm, arraseo. That woman is my non related at all sister. The one that I told you before. Like what I said, she really a bitch because she treat me to death just now." Ryul sigh and take a sip of her coffee. 

"Seriously babe. I'm going to ask my man to kill her." Moonbin seems mad. 

"Hahaha. Stop being silly Mr President. I have my own plan. Don't worry. Just worry about what you said just now. The whole Korea might already know I am your girlfriend." Ryul smiles while resting herself on the seats. 

"Well, let them know. You know what, I don't care. They can't harm me." Moonbin smiles while holding Ryul's hand. 

"Well, I'm sure my brother could harm you." Ryul chuckle.

"Ryul, whatever it is, I will still love you." 

"Owwh how sweet of you. Well, can you send me home? It almost 12. My brother gonna kill me."

"From now onwards, let me send you home. For your safety." Moonbin smiles.

"Then, you should know that you're in danger. My brother could just get you in anytime." Ryul smiles.

"I'm well prepared. Don't worry."

"Silly. I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Episode 12

-The next day-

Ryul POV

I was so shocked. I wake up this morning because Chan and Xion keep texting me. Just a few seconds later, Ravn and Han continuously texting me. It turns out that, the news are spreading around. 

'Moon Group new lady?'

'President Moon of Moon Group reported dating with KIM Group CEO sister'

'The S Magazine Top Model are reported dating a CEO'

'They already have a child? President Moon and his girlfriend spotted at a nursery'

"Wah! This is totally insane. Since when I ever have child with Moonbin?" I seriously shock. 

"I hope my brother won't kill me." I start to pray. 

I clean up myself and get ready downstairs. Just then, I see all my brothers are waiting at the table. Oh no! I'm done. I walk myself to the table and take a seat. I'm going to kill the reporters. Just when I about to speak, Mark speak up first. 

"Is the news lying or you're hiding something?" Ask Mark. 

"I..." I can afford to speak even a word. 

"Ryul, just tell us. We aren't mad. We just want to make sure about the news." Youngjae try to calm me. 

"I..." Still, why can't I speak. 

"Dear, I don't care about who you're dating but do you really have a child?" Ask Jackson.

"No oppa. Huhhh. Yes I currently dating the Moon Group President, Moonbin. But the news about the child is seriously wrong. Yeah we have once went to nursery but do you remember my charity event? He help me with that. That's all." I close my eyes and look down. I don't even dare to look at Jaebum oppa face. 

All of them exchange their looks and smiles. 

"Ryul, we're not mad. Well, we're actually sorry for you." Jinyoung voice makes me confuse. 

"Hah? What?" I look at them confusingly. 

"We are a bit overprotective and because of that no man dare to approach you either then your bestfriend. We're sorry Ryul. From what we can say now, we could accept you dating with Moonbin. You could also bring him home." Jaebum words makes me shock even more. 

"Seriously? I love you guys so much. You're the best. Well, I'm going to tell Moonbin about this." I hug all of them and walks away. 

I ran into my room and grab my phone. I quickly call him. 

"Morning babes. Do you like the headlines?" Ask Moonbin with a sweet voice. 

"You're really driving me crazy. Well, I have bad news."

"What?"

"My brothers found out about you already. Well, its so soon." Ryul teasing him. 

"Much better. Ryul, you know what, I can't wait to marry you." Moonbin words make me blush. 

"Silly. I'm not going out today. How am I going to work if there are reporters all over the place?" I ask him giving him sign. 

"Then, I think you should get ready now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm on my way to your house. I'll be arriving in any minutes from now." 

"What? Oh my god. You're driving me crazy." I hang up and quickly get ready. 

After a few minutes, I manage myself in the dress I want and walk downstairs. Jaebum and Mark already left to work. Yugyeom and Bambam also. Jackson is taking his things from his mini gym. Youngjae is going for a book sign event today and ask Jackson to accompany him. While Yugyeom, is ready to teach his students. 

"Ryul, are you going to work? Want a ride?" Ask Yugyeom.

"I'm ok. I'll go by myself." I put the brightest smile. 

"Then, we're going. See you. Take care." All of them left. 

Just then, Moonbin arrive. I get into his car and he drives away from my house.

"If we get married later, would your brother allow me to stay here?" Ask Moonbin.

"Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps you will be sleeping at the dog house." I make him laugh. 

"Ohh, did your brothers hate me that much?"

"No. They like the idea you're my boyfriend. Well, just a small warning. Don't ever dare to make me cry or you won't see the next day." I give him warning. 

"Arraseo. I promise I will not make you cry." Moonbin pinch my cheek. 

-Han Mansion-

Writer POV

Seyoon seems so mad reading today news. How ia this whole shit is suppose to happen. Just then Youngju come. 

"Omma, what is this? That bitch even get the most handsome man in Korea. What are we going to do?" Ask Youngju. 

"Hey, calm down. We won't able to coax your brothers. But, we might be able to coax your grandmother. She might want to see her new grandchildren." Seyoon suggesting. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ryul is nothing without her brothers."

"Mom, am I not pretty?" Ask Youngju. 

"No baby. You're 100 times more beautiful then Ryul."

-Lunch-

Moonbin POV

We're heading to Ryul grandmother's house. She receive a note from her step mother that her grandmother want to see me. 

"This really sound fishy. I don't want to doubt about this but I seriously preparing for the worse." Ryul seems very distracted.

"Don't worry. If anything wrong happened, my guards will be outside. They can just come and get them down." I try to comfort her. 

"Arraseo."

We arrive at our destination. We walk into the semi modern traditional house, holding each others hand and we have been greeted by a woman. I think she is her step sister. Judging at her, she put on heavy makeup and she also dress up. This is so fishy. 

"Hi sister. This must be my future brother in law. Hi. I'm Youngju. I am her sister." She offer her hand but I politely decline with smiles. 

"Hi. I'm Moonbin. Your sister future husband." I introduce myself in my best manner. 

Youngju seems a little taken a back. She definetly piss off. She lead us into a room. In that room, there is their grandmother waiting for us. 

"Halmoni." Ryul greet her grandmother.

Her grandmother look cool. So cool. Ryul never tell me about her grandmother cool expression like this. 

"I thought Suyoung halmoni that wanted to meet me. But it end up, you. Lia halmoni." Ryul sigh. 

What? She have two grandmother? Now I understand. This might be Youngju grandmother. Yes this seems fishy after all.


	14. Episode 13

-Han Mansion-

Writer POV

They seat in front of Grandmother Lia. The atmosphere turns cold. Air breeze chill both of them.

"Lia halmoni, is there anything you want? Why do you want to meet me?" Ask Ryul.

"Nothing. Just want to take a look at who my grand-daughter choose as her husband. Not bad. What do you do son?" Ask Grandmother Lia.

"I'm doing hotel business halmoni." Answer Moonbin.

"Nice job. Hmm, son. Would you please excuse us for a while? You can wait in the next door." Grandmother Lia smile.

"Of course. I'll wait outside." Moonbin walks away.

Just the two of them and the atmosphere turns cold again. It makes Ryul very uneasy.

"Halmoni, is there really anything that I can do for you?" Ask Ryul.

"There is. Let your sister stay with you. She needs love from her brothers. Aren't you shame? You stold her brothers love since you're kids."

"Then, aren't they shame to stole our mother's love since our birth."

"Ryul, It's your choice. You even got yourself a nice man. What an ungrateful bastard you're. You know, that man suits my grand daughter much well then you."

Ryul fed up. She get up and smirks.

"I don't have time to come here and arguing with you about things. If you do think your grand daughter is the best, then why you keep tailing on us for money? Don't you act as you don't know. I'm in charge of the company financial. I know your company had been around a few scandals issue. You even ask the money from us right? Have shame. You should ask your grand daughter to find it herself." Ryul get up and walks away.

She get out from the room and try to find out Moonbin. As soon as she saw Moonbin, he was chatting with Youngju. Yes, something fishy from the first. Ryul come and grab Moonbin arms.

"You done?" Ask Moonbin.

"Hmm. What are you guys talking about?" Ask Ryul.

"Nothing. I don't say even a word. This woman here keep braging herself in front of me." Moonbin speaks himself out.

Youngju expression changes. She must be embarrass. Dare her face. She must know who she playing with.

"I'm going back to work. Send my regards to my grandmother and not yours. And, I thought you should learn how to manage a company. Have a shame sister. I am 7 years younger yet I am able to manage a lot in the company. Goodbye. I hope we don't meet each other again." Both of them walk away from there.

Youngju seems mad. As soon as they walk out, she throw all the things in the living room.

"Bitch. You wait. I'll steal everything from you." Youngju shout out.

-In the car-

Ryul smiles. She was so satisfied. Moonbin looks at her and also smiles.

"You know what, for a boyfriend, you're not that bad." Ryul smiles.

"And for a grand daughter, you're also not that bad. Why don't you tell me you have two grandmother?" Ask Moonbin.

"That woman just now is not even my grandmother. It just a term. She comes from Seyoon family and become very cruel towards my mom and Jaebum oppa mom before they died." Ryul seems sad telling him the story.

"Ryul, don't be sad. You know I promise not to make you cry? Don't worry, my mom already call you her daughter." Moonbin makes Ryul laugh a little.

"Seriously? I wonder how your family react."

"My family was totally excited. You know what, my mother and father already prepare a lot of gift for you. They ask me what you like and dislike. Same goes towards my sister and brother in law. They also prepare a lot of question for you. They even ask me to tidy my room. My sister even went to my house to decorate it for me. I guess, we can't decorate it together anymore." Moobin makes Ryul burst in laugh.

"Wow! Then, my brothers would also act the same. You should be prepared a lot. Everyday wearing Double B clothes. Jackson will keep you fit for sure. Youngjae will always favour you with his books. Yugyeom might be the less straight one. But after all, the food cooks by Jinyoung is the best. Hmm and beware with Mark and Jaebum. They don't talk about work inside the house." Ryul smiles.

"I need to make list." Moonbin chuckle.

-KIM Tower-

Ryul walks inside and straight to her office. Just then, Chan, Han, Xion and Ravn were already there.

"Omo! Yaa, I swear you guys make me shock. What are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to do your works?" Ask Ryul.

"Meh, you're hiding the truth from us. Why don't you tell us you have boyfriend?" Ask Chan.

Ryul smiles. She walks towards her friends and hug them.

"Mianhae. Umm, I want to tell you guys but the news spread first." Ryul smiles hoping for forgiveness.

"Well, where is the baby?" Ask Xion.

"Don't believe nonsense. It was all fake about the baby."

"Then, you know what, you must treat us dinner." Han smiles.

"Arraseo. I treat you guys at our usual place." Ryul smiles.

-Night-

Han POV

Ryul treats us dinner at our usual place. It was an open air beside Han River. Nice and calm. It also peaceful. We use to hangout here a lot during our school time. The food are very delicious eventhough it is not classy.

"It was nice to spend my night with you guys." Xion speaks and smiles.

"Yeah. I'll remember the day when we use to eat after fight. Hahaha. San hyung need to fetch us at the police station. Poor hyung." Ravn chuckle.

"Yeah. You guys are stupid. Why do you need to quarell over some stupid man who bother me? You know I love you guys. Gladly it was during weekend. What if it happened during weekdays? I know Mr Kim will mad." Ryul also smiles telling the past.

"It's all over now. We've graduated and do you remember our junior we usually hangout with? What his name again....Yoon San Ha right? He was now a pilot. I meet him on my trip before." Chan speak with a full mouth.

"Seriously? Omo. He must be handsome by now." I try to imagine his face.

"Yes he is. Hey, let's manage a trip somewhere and ask him to join us. We can hangout like before." Suggest Ryul.

"Of course. Let me contact him later." Chan smiles.

But, to be honest. I don't really like this guy. Little that everyone know...Sanha like Ryul. Only I know that since he split his tounge during our club trip in Baekdu.

'I hope Moonbin could join us.'


	15. Episode 14

-Mall-

Writer POV

Ryul and Moonbin are dating in public as they is nothing to hide anymore. They are looking for things to put in Moonbin new house.

"Let's buy mug and towel. I also need new matress. The blind should be enough right?" Ryul is literally excited when shopping.

"Ryul, you can get anything you like. Don't worry. I'll pay. Just decorate our house nicely." Moonbin hold on Ryul hand tightly.

"Arraseo." Ryul starts shopping.

They buy a lot of stuff for Moonbin house. Ryul also bought some clothes for Moonbin. They were so happy until a girl come and slap Ryul. Eunho who is also there shock along with Moonbin's bodyguards. Moonbin looks furious. He quickly grab Ryul into his chest and protect her. Luckily they are in the vip room.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Ask Moonbin.

"Who am I? Moonbin, I am your girlfriend. Who is this bitch?" Ask that woman.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me? Girlfriend? For god sake I don't even know you." Moonbin defense himself.

"Liar. This is all your fault bitch. You stole Moonbin from me." That woman try to harm Ryul but she dodge.

Ryul smirks. A scratch left on her cheek. Blood. All of them shock. Oh my god. Jaebum gonna kill everyone. Ryul ask Moonbin to step aside.

"Can you repeat back bitch?" Ask Ryul in a very deep voice.

"I...." That woman starts panicking.

Ryul snaps her finger and two woman who work at the store come and hold her. Ensure she doesn't move at all. Ryul wipes out her blood stain and put it on the woman face. That woman trembling in fears.

"Tell me, who send you?" Ryul whisper in her ears.

"You crazy. Let me go." That woman struggle.

Pang! A quick slap on that woman face. Everyone again shock. Eunho and the bodyguards who are watching already in fears. That woman again trembling in fears. Her face turns pale. Her cheek turns red.

"Yaa, you need to learn this. Her lady will be using this skill later." Eunho tell them.

"Yes master." All of them answer in rythm.

"I ask you again. Who send you?" Ask Ryul with smiles.

"Mrs Kim....Mrs Kim send me. Please don't hurt me." That woman beg in tears.

Ryul smiles. She ask the workers to walk out. They release the woman, bow and walks away. Ryul smiles and look at the woman face.

"Hey, hear me. Go and tell her that your mission accomplish. You really make me cry out and want to break up with Moonbin. Arraseo? Or you won't see your precious face anymore. Later you can come to my office. Work for me. Arraseo. Go." The woman walks away.

Ryul sigh. This is the side where even her brothers and bestfriends doesn't know about her. She had been trained with the 'serial killer' skill. They is only one person who knows this.

"Ryul, are you okay?" Ask Moonbin who seems concerns about the scratch.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Let's go. I...I don't think I can explain this to you. I'm sorry." Ryul seems guilty.

"It's okay. As long as you alright, I'm okay with this." Moonbin kiss her forehead.

They walk away from the store and looks for some other things and go home. After bath, Ryul sit on the couch in her room. She try to reach for someone.

"Hello. Pi (brother), its me." Ryul seems happy.

"Ryul, why you call me this late? Anything to tell?"

"No just updating something. Well, hmm how should I start with." Ryul seems to be full of worry.

"Wait. I'll try to find a place with much better environment. Hah ok I'm outside. You can tell me now."

"Ohh, Pi are you still at Ring at this time? You should go home. Let Pi Song and Pi Tae do their work." Ryul smiles.

"You only remember them right? My boys missing you like crazy. You should visit us."

"Chai (ok). I'll try to spend sometimes. Pi, the things is I accidently act 'weird' in front of my boyfriend. Will he know about me?" Ask Ryul.

"Don't worry. You know we keep you clean all the time. Just visit us and I'll teach you some new tricks."

"Chai. Pi Team karb, do I speak Thai better now?" Ask Ryul.

"Chai Nong Ryul. Khun pun dai ni khun (Yes Ryul. You speak better)."

"Khobkun naka pi (Thank you brother)." Ryul smiles.

"Erhh. Go and have some sleep. Don't worry about what happened. I'll promise I'll will take care of you and your family. And meng fan (your boyfriend)." The phone call end.

Ryul smiles. She takes a deep breath and sleep.

"I can still clearly remember my first time meeting Pi Team."

-5 years before-

Bangkok, Thailand

Ryul POV

I run as fast as she can. It was really a bad idea to sneak out at midnight and stroll at Bangkok. If only oppa catch me, I'm done. I try to hide behind a wall. Hope the snugglers won't find me.

"The you ti nai? (Where is she?)" One of the snugglers seems so close with me.

I close my eyes and keep praying.

'God help me. I swear I will be a better girl from now. I will follow whatever oppa tell me to do. God please help me.'

Just then, someone approach me and keep me and tell me to keep silent. Just after the snugglers out of the sigh, he let me go. I look at his face. What a handsome man could be doing in the middle of the night here?

"Khun ma chak ti nai? (Where are you from?)" Gosh, I understand him but how should I reply?

"Chan may ko chai. Khobtun. (I don't understand. Sorry)." Is this correct.

"An nai? (What?) Then, where are you from?" Ask that man.

"Kaoli (Korea)." Is this even correct? God, I should learn properly in class.

"Your Thai is quite good for a beginner. Do you know how to get home?" Ask that man again.

Wow! He speaks Korean. I'm blessed. Thanks god. 

"I don't think so."

"Let me bring you home. I'll send you to police station tomorrow. Arraseo."

"Ne." This was my first time following strangers and the first time I teach myself not every strangers bad. Strangers in drama only bad.


	16. Episode 15

-5 years ago-(Bangkok, Thailand)

Writer POV

Ryul followed the strangers to his house. She end up in front of a very big mansion. 

"Never look at a mansion before?" Ask that man. 

"No. It just, I never see this big." Ryul impress.

"The house of the mafia leader cannot be so small right?" Ryul starled. She stands stunned. Mafia leader? 

The man looks back. He smiles. He loves to tease this girl.

"Hey, can you remain calm please? I am the leader. You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to sell you."

Ryul trembling before she then faint. 

-Half and hour later-

Ryul opened her eyes slowly. She first saw herself not in her room and what more shocking is the fact she saw the man just now. She close her eyes again and beg him. 

"Please spare me. Don't kill me. I still have my brothers. They won't be able to cook for themself." Ryul beg. 

"Hey crazy. Relax. I told you I'm not going to do anything to you." That man knock on Ryul's head softly.

Ryul remain silence. She indeed very afraid.

"What is your name?" Ask that man. 

"My name is Ryul." She try to answer politely.

"I'm Team. I am The Gang leader. Gang in Korean is river. We act as river. Flow without trace. Don't be afraid with me. I'm just helping you. Do you really don't understand Thai? "Ask Team with smiles. 

"I do understand. My half brother is a Thai people."

"Good. We can communicate well. So it should be easy to find your house."

Ryul still trembling in fears. She looks scared. Team put on a weak smile. Just then, another two man enter. 

"You wake up already." The brighter man approach her. 

"Ryul, this is Kao and Tae. My brother. I have another one, Song but he out somewhere. How old are you? Song might be likely your age." Ask Team. 

"I'm 17." 

"Same as Song. What a coincidence. You can rest first. We'll take you to the police station later. But remember, people at the police station mustn't know about us at all." Team smiles.

"But if you let them know, nothing changes. Because Pi Team is The Head of Police in Bangkok." The guy names Kao makes Ryul more shocking. 

"God! Please tell me I'm dreaming." Ryul put her hand together and start to pray. 

"Don't be silly. Euh, she maybe see us as bad guy. I wonder what will she thought when she meet Pi Jimmoi. No girls won't knee down on him." The guy name Tae speaks. 

"Don't worry Ryul. We're not going to hurt you. Let's go downstairs. We can watch Muay Thai. My kids really loves Muay Thai." Team pull on Ryul's hand and she was dragged away. 

She follow just to make sure anything won't happened to her. She follow until they arrived at the backyard. They were small Muay Thai ring there and some of Team side kick were practicing.

"Guys, this is Ryul. She comes from Korea. But she understand Thai because her brother is a Thai people. Be nice to her." Team makes people shout out happily for her. 

Ryul put her hand together and greet them as a sign of respect. She somehow could feel the awkward and fears carried away.

"Pi, who in the ring right now?" Ask Tae. 

"Pi Jimmoi and Pi San." 

They had a fight and Ryul was so impressed because she never seen something like this. Just then, the guy name Jimmoi win. He opened his head guard. Ryul seems very amused with his very handsome face. He slowly comes towards her and approach her. 

"Sawadikha nong chai. I'm Jimmoi. Nice to meet you." He smile making Ryul's heart beat faster. 

"Sawadikha. I'm Ryul." Ryul shyly nodded.

Tae and Kao whisper to each other. They then whisper back to Team. 

"Hey Jim, go and wear some clothes. Nong Ryul face already turn red." Team nag at his brother.

"Heh, lau che kan mai (see you later)." He walks away. 

Tae and Kao approach her. They put their hand on Ryul's shoulder. 

"He indeed handsome but don't fall for him. He never learn how to love someone properly." Tae shake his head. 

"Nong Ryul, if you want to come here again, just tell us. We can fetch you. Don't scared. This is first time Pi Team think an outsider as his own family. Moreover, you're woman. Be careful." Kao gives her advice.

"Chai pi. Khobkun na ka pi." She felt grateful.

Team smiles and hugs her. And that how everything started and Ryul often come to Thailand at least one week per 3 month to learn self defense method. And something interesting also happened here where nobody knows. It happened when Ryul was 20. The day when Ryul come to spend time with her other family. That night they decide to get drunk.

"Pi Tae and Pi San is a match meet in heaven. Isn't it Pi Team?" Ryul starts to talk nonsense.

"Chai. This is all Pi San fault. I love Pi Tae. Uwaaaa." Song turns to speak nonsense.

Pi Team and Pi San already doze off on the couch. Tae and Jim look at each other.

"I should take Ryul to her room." Jim smiles. 

"And I take Song to his room."

They went upstairs but into different direction. Jim put Ryul on her bed. She looks so cute when she sleep. Jim play with Ryul hair before she opened her eyes. That time, Jim realised that they are too close. 

"I'm sorry Ryul. I should get out." Jim try to get off when suddenly Ryul pull him closer.

"Yaa, you're so bad. I hate you." Ryul shake Jim's head a few times.

"What? Why do you hate me?" Ask Jim. 

"Because you never treat me like a woman.Uwaaaaaaaa." Ryul winning in tears. 

Jim was a little taken aback. To be honest, he was shocked. He slowly put himself near Ryul. 

"Then, let me show you how I actually treat woman." Jim whisper to her. 

And that night, Ryul encounter her first sex with someone that she love. Ryul was half conscious but she do realize that she had sex last night.


	17. Episode 16

-The next day- Bangkok, Thailand   
(5 years ago)

Ryul open up her eyes. She felt dizzy. She try to remember what happened last night. Just then, she realized she was completely naked and she was hugged by Jim who is still sleeping. Now she remember everything.

"I have my first sex....last night." Ryul smiles while looking at Jim. 

She plays with Jim hair. Just then Jim wake up. He smiles. Ryul also smiles. 

"Thank you for last night." Jim smiles and kiss Ryul's forehead.

"You know what? You're my first time." Ryul smiles.

"And I'm glad to hear that." Jim smiles.

"Let's wash up. I'm hungry." Ryul pout her mouth.

"Ryul, are you ok?" Ask Jim. 

"Of course I am. Why do you ask for?" Ask Ryul.

"You know about us having sex last night?"

"Don't mind it. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Chai (Ok)." Jim smile and walks away. 

-Seoul, Korea (Now)-

Ryul smiles looking at the decoration inside the house. She was satisfied.

"So my dear, how about this? Do you like it?" Ask Moonbin.

"I love it. But, I love the owner more." Ryul smiles and put her hand around Moonbin's neck.

"Then, should we clean up and then we go for dinner?" Moonbin put his hand around Ryul's hip and drag her closer.

"Hmm, ok. Then, I'm going first ok." Ryu smiles. 

"How about....going together? My bathtub is quite big for 1 person you know." Moonbin whisper on Ryul's ear making her shy. 

"Silly. No. Maybe next time ok." Ryul pinch on Moonbin's nose and walk away. 

Just after they finish everything, they went to the restaurant for dinner. Just then, another 'accident' take place. Youngju was there with Nara. 

"Sister, what a coincidence." Youngju smiles.

"I dare to kill myself that this is not a coincidence at all." Ryul smirks.

"Well, brother in law, since we meet up, how about buying us dinner? You're rich aren't you?" Youngju again smiles. 

"Well, if you say so." Moonbin nodded.

A waitress lead them to a private room. Ryul role her eyes. She do not feel comfortable at all. 

"How are you doing this day Moonbin? I dare to say you're doing good with Miss Ryul." Ask Nara. 

"Of course I'm doing good. I live with my love one." Moonbin smirks.

"And I was once your lover. Until you decide to marry Ryul." The statement make Ryul smirks.

"Nara, let me correct you. I never love you at all. You're the one who keep chasing me and pretend like I'm your boyfriend. We're nothing Nara. Just accept the fact." Moonbin protecting himself.

"So do you mean sleeping with me and make me pregnant your child and miscarriage also nothing at all?" Ryul seems shock. 

Youngju smiles. Yes. She's fallen into the trap. Ryul look at Moonbin who is out of words. He must have something regarding this matter but I can't blame him. 

"Omo! You're having sex with Moonbin? Daebak. I bet my sister don't even kiss Moonbin for once at all. Because she too shy." Youngju provoking Ryul. 

Ryul get up and take some cash from her bag. She throw the money into Youngju face. She grabs Moonbin's hand. 

"You can eat and pay later. Thanks for destroying my mood. Let's go handsome." Ryul and Moonbin walk away. 

Eventhough she mad, Youngju looks at Nara and smiles. Yes. Serve you right bitch. Meanwhile in the car, Moonbin seems a little bit hesitate to tell about what happened actually until Ryul herself open her mouth. Just when they already at the destination.

"If you're not ready to tell me about everything, it's ok. You can tell and explain later. I'm off to Bangkok with all my brothers tomorrow. I won't see you for a week. You should take time to explain yourself by the time I get home. Whatever you do, I still love you and maybe Nara correct. I'm afraid to even kiss you. I'm sorry Moonbin. I might need to rest for a while. See you in a week." Ryul get off the car and walk away.

Moonbin sigh. He do love Ryul but how could he explain to her about his past? Ryul, I'm sorry. I promise I will love you.

-The next day (Incheon Airport)-

"Ryul, Moonbin doesn't come and send us off?" Ask Mark. 

"He have some work to do. I don't want to bother him. Oppa let's buy some milk tea. I'm craving." Ryul pout her face while hugging Mark's hand. 

"Arraseo let's get your bubble tea. What flavor?" Ask Mark while patting Ryul's head. 

"I want 5. Hehehe. Can I?"

"Can you finish it?" 

"Hmm, I don't think so but I think Jinyoung oppa, Yugyeom oppa and Bambam oppa also want it." 

"And you're going to drink 2 cup?"

"No. The other one is for you."

"Ohh Ryul, when will you stop being cute?" Mark pinch on Ryul's cheek. 

"Never oppa. Never."

Ryul smiles and kiss Mark on his cheek. She was glad to have a brother like him. 

-Bangkok, Thailand-

The siblings arrive and was about to go home. Ryul is going somewhere else and will follow on later. They're staying at Bambam's late mom house. The house is now their vacation house. Just when her brother left, someone approach her. 

"Nong Ryul."

"Pi Tae, Pi Song." Ryul smiles and hug them. 

"Uii Ryul, why did you call me Pi? You make me looks old." Song smiles and pat her. 

"Hehehe, Khobkun(sorry). Ngan(then), where is Pi Team? Doesn't he come?" 

"Pi Team have some works regarding drugs cartel at the headquarters. He meets you later." Tae smiles. 

"Ok. Pi, did you cook at home? I'm hungry." Ryul pout her face. 

"Of course. How can I let my Nong Ryul hungry. Let's go." They walk away from the arrival hall. 

Back there, someone is watching them. He looks clueless. Just then his phone ring. 

"Ne Eunho. I'll already arrive in Bangkok. I've seen her with two guys. I don't want to make an early conclusion. Let her take time. Ne."


	18. Chapter 17

-Team Mansion-

They arrive save and sound. Tae put Ryul's bag in her room and walk to the kitchen where he find Song and Ryul already serving the food. 

"Ryul, the tomyam is quite spicy. Can you eat it?" Ask Tae. 

"Of course. I've eaten Pi Team tomyam before. Much spicier." She smiles and take a bite. 

They eat and talk. Just then someone came across Ryul's mind. 

"It should be great if Pi Jim is also here." Ryul smiles bitterly.

"Ryul, he only went for 3 years. He will be back soon. You know right being the captain in the Air Force is his dream. Another 5 month left." Song smiles. 

"Yeah. Don't miss him. You might fall into him." Said Tae while serving Ryul.

"Ryul, Pi Team told us you get into a fight with your fan (boyfriend). Why?" Ask Song. 

"Pi Team really cannot keep secret. Haihh, ngan (well) his ex-girlfriend offend me with words that I sense true. So, yeah." 

"Then, you just let it slide?" Ask Song. 

"I told him to take time and explain to me later. I really hate my step sister. She was the real bitch." Said Ryul while poking her rice with the chopsticks.

"Ryul, you know what. I do think you also need to tell about us to your boyfriend. He might misunderstood you later. Better to tell him who are we to you." Tae try to make up Ryul's desicion.

"What should I tell him Pi? Hey, I'm actually have another family in Thailand which no one else know because they're the biggest Mafia in Thailand. And I need to explain to him what actually you guys do and why you're being called biggest Mafia instead of other suitable secret agencies name. I won't let him know unless he catch me red handed." Ryul was firm. 

"Well, it was actually a pretty good explanation. We're going out to the beach tomorrow. Do you bring your bikini?" Ask Song in a naughty voice. 

"Bikini your ass. I'm not wearing that. Pi Team told me this trip is to reward his staff so he doesn't want me to show my skin a lot." Ryul smiles.

"Oii, Pi Team spoiling you so much." Song seems jealous.

"All of you spoiling me. I need to stay at my brothers tonight. I send them off tomorrow and you fetch me later ok." 

"Chai (ok)."

-The next day- Suvarnabhumi Airport 

Ryul brothers are going back to Korea as they will start working tomorrow. They just come by to pay respect for Bambam's mom every year. Ryul decide to stay a little longer as usual.

"Ryul, be careful ok. Call us if anything happens." Jaebum pat Ryul's head.

"Oppa, it's been 5 years since you keep saying that. I'm ok. Trust me." Ryul smiles.

"Ok then, enjoy your trip in Bangkok." Her brothers then walk into the departure hall. 

Ryul takes a light step. She then saw Song and they walk away from the airport. From afar, someone is watching them. 

"I don't know what you're hiding Ryul but you better have a good explanation." 

-Koh Larn Beach-

They arrive after a 3 hour trip. Ryul smiles as soon as she touch the ground. A place far from the city. Just then, Tae call her. 

"Ryul, Pi Team is finding you. He wants to introduce you to the rest of his team." Tae call her. 

"Chai." Ryul walks near the crowd.

All of them seems stunned looking at how actually pretty Ryul are. 

"Attention everyone. This is my little sister, Nong Ryul. Please be nice to her and don't even think to seduce her eventhough she cute because she already have boyfriend." Team introduce Ryul.

"Sawadikha everyone." Ryul smiles and makes everyone blush. 

"Pi Team, since when you have sister?" Ask one of the people. 

"I have one but no one concern about this so why bother to tell right? My room will be in the middle. On my right is Ryul's room. On my left is Tae and Song room. The rest, you can decide by yourself. One room, two people. Ok guys, enjoy your trip." All of them dismiss.

Ryul walks to her room and start to unpack. She walk to the balcony and take some fresh air. Just then, she receive a call from Moonbin. 

"Moonbin." Ryul greet him nicely.

"Hey, where are you?" Ask Moonbin.

"Still at Thailand. Why?"

"I know but I want to know the exact place."

"Well, I'm at Koh Larn Beach. Why?"

"With whom?"

"With friends. Why? You acting suspicious."

"No Ryul. You're the one who is acting suspicious right now." Moonbin seems to provoke Ryul.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You look nice in white dress Ryul. The balcony seems quite cozy right?" Ryul starled. 

She then try to look around. She then saw Moonbin watching her from the beach. She drop the call and quickly walk out. She ran to the beach and hug Moonbin. Moonbin then slowly push her. 

"Look, I can explain. Please." Ryul try to defend herself.

"I'm listening. It better be a good one." Moonbin keep on a straight face.

When Ryul is about to explain, Team, Song and Tae come by. Good timing.

"Ryul, who is this man? Is he bothering you?" Ask Team. 

"No Pi. Pi Team, Pi Song, Pi Tae, he is my fan (boyfriend), Moonbin." Ryul introducing her boyfriend.

"Moonbin, this are my brother. Pi Team, Pi Song and Pi Tae." Moonbin seems confuse. 

"Your brother? What do you mean?" Ask Moonbin.

"Nong Bin, let's seat first. It might be a long story." Team take all of them to the nearest seat.

-After a long story-

Moonbin blink his eyes a lot. He slap himself a few times. It hurts. So it was not a dream.

"So, the reason why you look tough at the store that day is because you're trained?" Ask Moonbin.

"Yes. Pi Team told me that the inner me is weak so he teach me to strength myself."

"Bin, you only meet some of us. They are three people more that also in our team that you need to know. Pi San, the squad leader in the army. Pi Kao, he currently work in Navy and will be back soon. And Ryul's favourite brother, Pi Jim, the Air Force captain. He also will be back soon." Again Moonbin shock. 

"I'm done with my explanation. Now, it's your turn. Will you tell us about what happened between you and Nara? Don't worry I'll tell them already and all of us here know the story." Moonbin take a deep breath and start. 

-After a few explaination later-

Ryul remain silence. Moonbin look at her full of hope. 

"So you do have sex but she does not pregnant and she do pregnant just one year after you breakup and miscarriage. That's all?" Ask Ryul. 

"Yes. I'm sorry Ryul. I should tell you since our first meet." Moonbin feel guilty.

"Hey, stop this guys. Umm, Moonbin I think you should spend more time with Ryul. She might look tough but inside she still the Ryul That I've known before. And Ryul, don't worry about that girl. I'll swear to kill her by myself if she harm you." Team hug Ryul lightly. 

"Chai kap pi (ok brother)." Ryul put on her smile.

"Tae, Song, let's leave them. We should get prepared for tonight. Bin, come with us for dinner tonight." Team get up from his seat. 

"Ok pi. I will." Moonbin smiles.

Just then, they leave only Ryul and Moonbin there. 

"Ryul, I really love you. Please. I beg you to stay with me. Please." Moonbin beg. 

"Am I saying I'm leaving you? No silly. I'm sorry. We should have understanding since our first meet." Ryul smiles.

"I love you Ryul."

"I love you too Moonbin."


	19. Episode 18

*Warning! Writer notes*  
This chapter might include some inappropriate scene which will be played by the main couple.

_________________________________________________________

-That night-

Team introduce Moonbin to the rest. All of them were shock to see a Korean guy. Ryul indeed a Korean girl but she doesn't look like one therefore nothing suspicious about her. 

"Wah Nong Ryul is so lucky to have a handsome boyfriend."

"Chai. She was indeed lucky."

Ryul and Moonbin sit with Team, Song and Tae. They had their sweet time together. After a while, some of them start to drunk. And the worst again comes to Ryul and Song. The rest of the member already went into their room. 

"Song, you look so handsome. Hikk." Ryul starts talking nonsense.

"Ryul, you're drunk. Let wash your face." Song also talking nonsense.

"They start already. Moonbin, Ryul can't take alcohol even in a small amount because she will end up like this. Remember this ok." Team remind Moonbin. 

"Chai pi (ok brother)." Moonbin smiles looking at drunk Ryul.

"Pi, I'm taking Song to the room. See you tomorrow." Tae carry Song to their room.

"Then, I'm taking Ryul to her room." Moonbin also ready to lift Ryul. 

"Chai. Then, I'm going first. Bye." Team left them and walks away. 

Moonbin carry Ryul to her room. He put Ryul on the bed. He gently take off Ryul's shoes. He pat Ryul head a few times. He then kiss her on her forehead.

"I love you Ryul. Now, and forever." Moonbin smiles.

"Then, if you do love me, why don't you ever kiss me?" Ryul suddenly speak. 

"Ryul? You're awake?" Moonbin starled.

"Answer me Moonbin. Why do you afraid to kiss me?" Ask Ryul while looking at Moonbin who is sitting next to her. 

"Ryul, I....." He seems clueless.

Ryul smiles with tears rolling down her eyes. She cover her eyes with her arm. She swipe her tears. 

"Don't mind me. I'm drunk. I won't be able to talk straight." Ryul herself confess. 

"No. Ryul. I do love you." Moonbin defense himself.

"It's okay Moonbin. I...." Just before she could said anything, Moonbin crush his lips into her. 

Ryul shock. She try to push away Moonbin but he was indeed strong and the kiss was in fact deep. His tongue enter hers and discover the whole mouth. Ryul again shock and try to push away Moonbin. Moonbin stops and pull himself. He looks into Ryul's eyes. They're really close to each other. Ryul and Moonbin both catching for their breath for a while.

"Don't you believe me now?" Ask Moonbin.

"I...I....I believe you. Stop doing this." Ryul beg.

"No. I won't. This is why I'm always afraid about spending my night with you. I'm afraid that we would be unstoppable." Moonbin starts kissing Ryul's neck. Leaving bite marks.

"No not there. People can see it there." Ryul try to push Moonbin.

"I want people to know to whom you're belong to."

"Moonbin, stop. Pi Team could hear us." Ryul beg again.

"Then you should be silent." Moonbin takes Ryul's hand and cover Ryul's mouth.

He then quickly kiss Ryul on her breast. She moan. Moonbin smiles. He takes off his shirt and he unbutton Ryul's shirt. Throwing it away. Again, Moonbin move for to the sensual part. 

"Moonbin...." Ryul keep moaning his name.

"Moan for me Ryul. Tell everyone to whom you're belong." Moonbin kiss Ryul slowly from her upper parts to her lowest.

He look at Ryul who had turns red. She was really shy. Moonbin again smile. She was different. Before, when he had sex with his ex-girlfriend, she would dominate him. But Ryul completely obey him. She even blush. A tough looking innocent girl. Definitely his type. Moonbin take off his pants and throw it aside. Ryul can't even look at his dick. She was very shy. 

"You're different Ryul. This make me feel like I want to fuck you harder." Moonbin smiles.

"What do you mean?" Ask Ryul. 

"Stop making cute face or you won't be able to get up later." Moonbin slide off Ryul's pants.

Ryul completely in red. She was nervous. Really nervous. 

"You're all wet girl. Ready?" 

Ryul noded her head. Moonbin slowly went down into her. She screams and moan. 

"Moonbin." Ryul hold her mouth and on the other hand she grab the blanket.

"Don't hold it Ryul. I don't want our first try to result in nothing." Moonbin fuck her harder. 

Ryul obey him and starts she cums. After a few turns, they finally done. Ryul takes a deep breath. They cuddle together inside a blanket.

"Thank you for trusting me." Moonbin words hit her. 

"I always trust you. Don't mind me." Ryul hug Moonbin. 

"Do you really wish not to walk anymore?"

"Hah?" Ryul seems clueless.

"Stop making cute face or you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Moonbin pat Ryul's head. 

"Moonbin." Ryul blush. 

-The next day-

After they wash up, they walk to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast. Ryul takes her place in front of Team. Moonbin go and grab them some food as Ryul was still hurt from last night.

"Ryul, why did I hear you scream last night?" Team words make her starled.

"Hah? Ohh, I'm having nightmare." Ryul lied. 

"Na lak (cute). You're having nightmare and keep calling your fan (boyfriend) name." Sounds like teasing but it is not. 

"Luckily I shout his name. What if I shout your name? You would be scared to death." Ryul playing with fact. 

"Ok. Jim will come home in next 5 month. Make sure to make your time so he won't kill me later." Team reminding him. 

"Chai (ok). I'll book ticket as soon as possible. Don't worry." Ryul smiles.

Moonbin come and serve her food. One week goes off just like that and they went back to Korea.

-Seoul, Korea-

Ryul run to the toilet. She throws up. It's been the six time for today. Jinyoung looks worried. Bambam also. They take leave just to take care of Ryul. 

"Are you ok? Have you eaten wrongly this day?" Ask Bambam. 

"No oppa." Ryul denied.

"Let's go to the clinic." Jinyoung grab Ryul slowly and gently lift her to the car. 

-Clinic-

"Bambam, Jinyoung, Ryul have experience a great stress and uncontrol diet. She was also on her period now so It is normal for her to have pain in her stomach. I'll write her a week leave. Don't let her do a virgourous work and make sure she gets enough protein and carbohydrates. Ohh and based on the blood test she was slightly allergic to dust." The doctor hand in them a slip. 

"Thank you doctor."

'Luckily! I thought I was pregnant. Maybe this pregnant though make me sick. Don't think too much Ryul. You won't get pregnant in just two weeks.'


	20. Episode 19

-The next day-

Ryul get up from her bed and she was very shock. It was 9.00 am. She's late. She quickly get ready and walk down the stairs. Just then, Bambam and Youngjae stop her. 

"Where are you thinking you're going sweetheart?" Ask Bambam.

"Err, to work?" Ryul in confuse. 

"Do you want Jaebum to kill you? You're on leave remember?" Youngjae smiles. 

"God! I'm totally forgot about this. Haihh. I guess I'm too absurd into works." Ryul walk back to the living room.

"Ryul, how about you try to cook lunch and eat it with your boyfriend. You can spend time together with him." Bambam suggestion make her smile.

"Good idea oppa. Let me call him first." Ryul call Moonbin.

"Ryul. Are you ok? Do you want me to come over and take care of you? I'm sorry Ryul. I should not be harsh on you that day." Moonbin felt guilty.

"I'm ok. This doesn't related to any of that at all. Don't worry. I'm okay. Do you want to eat lunch with me? I'll cook for you." Ryul smiles.

"Of course I do. Let me go to your house. Are your brothers ok with that?" Ask Moonbin.

"Of course. See you later." Ryul hang up and go to the kitchen.

"So, how was it just now?" Ask Bambam.

"Everything great. Well, I invite him over. Would you mind that?" Ask Ryul. 

"Why can't he come? This going to be his house later. Of course he can. Ryul, can you go to Yugyeom and hand his documents over? He forgot about it this morning." Youngjae hand in an envelope.

"Of course. Oppa, you actually doesn't want me to cook right?" Ryul take a wild guess.

"Of course. We won't let you cook when I'm in the kitchen." Bambam smile.

"Arraseo. I'll be back soon." Ryul went off to S University.

As soon as she arrives, a lot of people stunned. Some of them recognize her as their senior. Ryul walks to Yugyeom's room. As she enter, she saw Yugyeom and Hanbin. 

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Ask Yugyeom.

"Here you go. You left it this morning." Ryul hand in a parcel. 

"Thank you dear. I thought Youngjae gonna send it later but never mind. Hanbin, I'm going to the Dean Office for a while." Yugyeom off somewhere.

"So, how are you this day?" Ask Hanbin.

"Good. Everything was fine. How about you?" Ask Ryul. 

"I'm fine. Well, not as fine as someone who is currently dating a company president right?" Hanbin teasing her. 

"Cut the crap off. Hanbin, would you mind to spend your time with me for a while? I want to hear about my twin sister." Ask Ryul. 

"Why not? Then, let's go to my room. I'll call Bobby over." They then walk to Hanbin's room. 

They sit and wait for Bobby. As soon as he arrive, they start talking. 

"So, what is it that you want to know about Byul?" Ask Hanbin.

"Nothing much. I just...I'm curious on how she died." Hanbin and Bobby face turn pale as they hear the question.

"Out of all the stories about her, why did you want to know about how she died?" Ask Hanbin.

"I know you guys are quite close to my sister. I know how long the story gonna be. I'm asking about this in fact because I want to know the truth." Ryul words make them stunned for a while.

Hanbin walks to his bookshelf. He takes a book. Inside the book, there was a picture. He took out the picture and showed it to Ryul. The picture shows her sister who obviously look like her but with blonde hair together with Hanbin, Bobby and a guy. 

"She was pretty. Who is this guy?" Ask Ryul. 

"That guy name is Jinhwan. Me, Bobby and him were raised in orphanage. Byul was the one who had taken care of us a lot during school. She act tough and mingle with us even though your grandparents doesn't allow her." Hanbin explain.

"That guy Jinhwan was her lover. They promised to marry each other since they're kids. We thought it as a joke but Byul was so serious in loving Jinhwan and so do him. That night, it was raining heavily. They promised to meet somewhere to spend the new year eve together. But, Byul never show up. After a while, we get some news about your grandparents moving away from the town. We tried to search for her and we assumed she ran away from us. Then, in a few months later, Jinhwan was found dead in his car. Police suspected this case as suicide. But how can we believe this when Jinhwan told us that Byul contact him and want to meet him but he end up died." Booby seems a bit emotional.

"Something smells fishy. My brothers told me that she's died already. But why your story is completely opposite?" Ask Ryul. 

"Yes. The fact about her died is true because after Jinhwan died, police found her body 5 km away at a park near Jinhwan's house. Police said that Jinhwan killed Byul and later suicide. But we can't never believe that." Again Hanbin explain.

"Why can't you guys see that this story is totally ridiculous? Someone is obviously framing Jinhwan. Don't you guys ever think about that?" Ask Ryul who seems mad. 

Hanbin and Bobby look at each other. They exchange look before looking back at Ryul. 

"Beware of everyone Ryul. Your own friend might be behind this."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't tell you further Ryul. You must find it out by yourself. There is something really wrong with this story. But, don't dig further. Some people might died if you try to find out the truth. Trust me. We experienced this already." Hanbin pat on Ryul shoulder and walk off his room with Bobby. 

Ryul get her way home. What is it wrong with this story? This whole plot seems cheesy. If Youngju is really behind this, why won't they told me earlier. What is actually happening? Where did I miss the plot? 

-Ryul's House-

Ryul walks inside her house. She smiles as she look at her brother talking with Moonbin. He arrives earlier than expected.

"Ryul, we have been waiting for you." Bambam greet his sister.

"Sorry I'll catch up into some people and went to chat for a while. Have you introduce yourself?" Ask Ryul.

"Ryul, we already know about Moonbin. He doesn't have to introduce himself. So, when will be the wedding?" Youngjae questions make her blush. 

"Oppa, do you really find this is a suitable time to ask about it?" Ryul shake her head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You know we can't wait to have niece and nephew." Bambam tease her. 

"Oppa." Ryul blush. 

"I really want to do it hyung. But, I'm afraid it was too early for Ryul. She might have something to achieve before marrying." Moonbin smiles at Ryul. 

"Ryul is our only baby. Take good care of her Moonbin like how we raised her before. Handle her with care. We trust you Moonbin." Youngjae pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry hyung. I'll take good care of her."

"Hey you guys act like I'm not here. Oppa let's eat. I'm hungry." Ryul get up from her seats straight to the kitchen.


	21. Episode 20

-KIM Group-

Ryul seems very distracted. Ever since she comes back to work, she won't be able to stay rest. She wants to inform Team about her curiosity but remembering what Hanbin and Bobby said make her eager to investigate by herself.

"Where am I missing? Youngju just want the money and destroy my life. That's all I know. Byul died but her cases seems cheesy. And oppa also refuse to dig in about this further. Hanbin and Bobby also refuse to tell me. What are they afraid of actually?" Ryul keep questioning the truth.

Just then, Ryul receive a phone call.

"Hello."

".........."

The phone drop off from her hand. Her legs are shaking.

-Han Mansion-

Ryul and her brothers along with Moonbin enter the house. It fill with tears and sorrow. They walk by some strangers towards Mr Kim.

"We're sorry to hear this appa." Jaebum bow to him.

"I'm sorry. I can't protect any of your mother. I just....this time I can't protect both. I'm sorry Jaebum." Mr Kim cried.

Today, Youngju and Seyoon died in an accident. Ryul know that this wasn't a coincidence. How can they died when everyone know they are chasing after Jaebum's wealth. Ryul and Moonbin pay their respect. Ryul felt weak. She almost fell but Moonbin manage to catch her.

"Ryul, are you ok?" Ask Moonbin.

"I'm ok. Did oppa told you when we're going home?" Ask Ryul.

"No. But if you want to go home, we can go now." Moonbin concern.

"It's okay. We should stay. They're my family after all. Can you take me to the room before?" Ask Ryul.

"Ok." They walk away towards a room for rest.

As they arrive, Ryul lay rest on the bed. Moonbin stay beside her. She smiles and also do Moonbin.

"Can I trust you?" Ask Ryul.

"Of course. Ryul, we're going to marry each other and have a lot of children." Moonbin words makes her laugh.

"You're totally confident on raising a lot of children don't you?"

"Of course I am. Anything regarding to you was my concern. So, our child are going to be my concern to."

"Ok. But don't be to harsh like last time. Be much gentle."

"Arraseo princess."

As soon as the guest leave, they also take their way to leave. After sending Ryul, Moonbin get home. Ryul want to rest her mind. She wanted to get rid of this shit on her mind.

'Come on Ryul. Just rest your mind. Don't dig further or you will suffer.' Ryul rest herself.

-The next day-

Ryul wake up and walks to the window. She enjoys morning sun a lot. She tie her hair and grab her plushy. She walk downstairs. Today she's on leave because she just felt to do it.

"Ryul, you're not going to work?" Ask Youngjae.

"I'm too lazy to do that. Oppa, you're going to your company aren't you?" Ask Ryul.

"Yes. But later. I need to do some publishing copyright. Why?" Ask Youngjae.

"Can I follow you?" Ask Ryul.

"How can I say no? Ryul, you should prepare for your engagement party soon. Jaebum want it to be held as soon as possible."

"Ehh, am I getting married or he? Why should it be this soon?" Ask Ryul.

"It just engagement Ryul. We don't ask you to marry yet." Youngjae pat Ryul's head.

"Ok. I'm going to get ready." Ryul walks upstairs and get dress.

-Young Publishing-

This is one of the most promising publishing company in Korea lead by Youngjae. Just like him, he enable his staff to work leisurely. This 16 level buildings consist of many facilities for the writter to find idea. They're also screen writter who works here. They sell script for the film production. As they enter the building, Ryul was being the centre of attraction.

"Why everyone look at me like that?" Ask Ryul.

"Because you're too cute."

"Oppa, stop it." Ryul gently slap her brother.

"Ok, let's go to my office. There is no one there." They walk off to Youngjae's room.

As soon as Ryul enter, she was stunned. She never come by before and she was starled to see a lot of books in four 13-level bookshelf.

"Is this all the books your company had published?" Ask Ryul.

"No. This is quarter . The other are at our main library." Youngjae again amused her.

"Can I pick a book to read at home?" Ask Ryul.

"Of course. Feel free to do so. I'm going to finish my work for a while." Youngjae move to his seat. 

Ryul starts to read from the most least favourite until the best seller. After reading some books, a book on the middle distract her attention. She grab the book.

"Bluebird: Another Story by Yul Sang. Oppa, what is this book?" Ask Ryul.

"Ohh, that is one of our famous thriller writter early book. Bluebird was originally Grimm Brothers story. You know the originally Grimm Brothers story are not good for the children because it is full of violence. Yul Sang wrote it in his style by inspiring them. You can read it. Even though the book reach the best selling book last year, this year when he publish his new book, it exceed the third copy and we still need to make some new copy. I am sure you know his book. It was adapted into a movie called Last Wish." Youngjae makes Ryul smiles.

"I'll watch that story and I really like it. I'll take this." Ryul grabs the book and hug it.

"Ok princess I'm done. Let's go to Jinyoung's for lunch." Youngjae grab Ryul's hand and walks away.

-At home-(That night)

Mark and Jaebum sit next to Ryul making her curious.

"Am I forgetting something? Why did you guys acting like this?" Ask Ryul.

"Ryul, when will you marry Moonbin? We're just asking." Ask Mark.

"Oppa, we're taking this slow. Well, anytime should be ok. Why?" Ask Ryul.

"Nothing we just you know. We want niece." Jaebum statement makes her shock.

"Oppa, you should get marry first. I will get marry after the rest of you could find someone to take care of yourself. Our house should be big enough for everyone to sit together." Ryul smiles.

"Ryul Bambam did tell you about the engagement right? I'll already discussed this with Moonbin's family. Also, Moonbin already meet the rest of us. You should visit his family soon." Jaebum again make her shock.

"Seriously? When did he meet you guys? Why don't he told me before?" Ryul seems confuse.

"Let say because you refuse to go to office this morning and he happened to have some matters to deal with the company." Ryul again shock.

"Heol." Ryul can't even hide her feelings that made his brother laugh.

"Well, just get ready. I'm literally excited with all this marriage thing." Jaebum and Mark walks away.

"God. Are they trying to sell me away or what?"


	22. Writter Notes

Dear readers,

Thank you for reading my book and keep waiting for updates. I'll really appreciate you guys so much. I try my best to update everyday if I can. For now I currently working on this story so much. I also add up the chapter as they will be some surprise soon. 

Also I've take a rain check on my work just now and they're some confusing part and I'll already change it. 

There is no character name Long in this story. I replace the person name Long as Kao. And they're also a confusing part during the flashback part between Song and Tae. I wrote the name Kao as Song. I'll already change this and I hope I can clear this misunderstanding.

Thank you for the support from the readers and I wish you guys will always continue supporting me. 

Till next time. 

Love,   
Moonryul


	23. Episode 21

-Moonbin House-

Ryul is sitting on the couch while watching television. In the other hand, Moonbin is lying on her lap while reading the book Ryul get from Youngjae's office that day. They decided to spend the weekend together at Moonbin house as Moonbin will bring Ryul to his parents house tonight for dinner.

"Ryul, where did you get this book? It so amazing." Ask Moonbin.

"From Youngjae's office. Is it? I don't even read it since the first time taking it. What is it about?" Ask Ryul.

"Nothing it just about a man who killed his wife. In fact this man have seven wife. When the eight wife wants to reveal about his murder cases, he kill both of his wife and daughter. Quite cheesy story but interesting. So, are you ready?" Moonbin put aside the book and look at Ryul.

"Ready for what? Meeting your parents? Of course I do." Ryul feels a lot more confident.

Moonbin get up and sit straight. He looks at Ryul. She smiles.

"Ryul, I really love you and I can't afford to lose you. Will you promise to be by my side forever?" Moonbin words touch her heart.

"Owhh, Moonbin. Why are you acting like this? Of course I am. I promise you." Ryul smiles.

Moonbin gently kiss Ryul. Ryul was startled because she can even count with her fingers how many times they kiss each other since they are together.

"Ryul, you're blushing." Moonbin look at Ryul.

"You often kiss me. How can I not blush." Ryul avoid looking at him.

Moonbin push Ryul on the sofa. He was on the top of her. Ryul looks confuse and again blush.

"Moonbin, what are you doing?" Ask Ryul.

"Nothing you just look cute."

"Cut it off. Let's go and dress up." Ryul push away Moonbin.

"Arraseo." They walk to the room together.

-That night-

They're late today because Moonbin accidently play with Ryul's compact powder and make his clothes dirty. So they need to come with a new outfit. Actually they're not late because they had planned to come early instead of on time.

"How do I look? Is it ok?" Ask Ryul.

"Don't worry. You're just perfect. My family will like you." Moonbin giving her courage.

"Arraseo." Ryul smiles.

As they reach the house, They were greet by Seowoo and Moonsua.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ryul greet them politely.

"Aigoo yaa Ryul, you don't have to be this polite. I can tell you're the perfect choice for my brother from the first look." Ryul is getting praise.

"Gomawo unnie." She was still polite till the end.

"Let's get inside. Omma and appa are waiting." They walk inside.

As soon as they see Mr and Mrs Moon, Ryul want to greet them but she was starled by Mrs Moon sudden shout.

"I agree. Let them marry." Mrs Moon makes Ryul blush.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mr Moon, Mrs Moon." Ryul greet them.

"Aigoo Ryul, you don't have to call us that formal. Just call appa and omma." Mr Moon instructs her.

"Ne...appa." Somehow she felt awkward but it's okay.

"Let's eat. I've made your favourite dish. I'll call Jinyoung this morning and asked for your favourite dish. You know we're quite close when it comes to cooking." Mrs Moon grab Ryul from Moonbin side and bring her to the kitchen.

They talk and try to know each other much better. After the dinner Ryul help to wash the dishes while Moonbin, Seowoo and Mr Moon at the living room.

"I think the engagement ceremony should be held as soon as possible. I'm afraid others might snatch her from you." Mr Moon suggest.

"Arraseo. We will decide this later." Moonbin nodded.

"Have you....done 'that' with her?" Ask Mr Kim.

"Appa. This should not be the question now." Moonbin blush.

"What? Does this mean you never touch her at all? Moonbin you must show that you're a man to her. Your sister is made before our wedding you know. Ask Seowoo. He get my advice and get his first child and now the second one. When you're going to give me grandchildren?" Mr Kim seems possessive.

"Appa....let's just wait till she's ready." Moonbin try to avoid the question.

Just then, Ryul, Moonsua and Mrs Moon come and sit with them.

"Ryul, you should stay here tonight. You can have my clothes." Suggest Moonsua.

"It's okay. Well, It might be uncomfortable for you guys to have me here." Ryul try to push away that offer.

"No we won't. Why would we? Well, you can sleep in Moonbin's room. Our guest room is currently cannot be use." Suggest Mr Kim.

"Then, where should I sleep?" Ask Moonbin.

"In your room." The other four answer with the same voice.

"You're abviously planning this right?" Moonbin try to guest.

"Well, Ryul you can get your clothes here. Let's go." Moonsua drag her away.

"Appa, Omma." Moonbin blush.

"Don't worry dear. We are here to support you. Go now. Wash yourself and get sleep ok. Goodnight." All of them walk to their room.

Moonbin wash himself. He wore his pyjamas and wait for Ryul. As Ryul enter the room, he was stunned. Ryul is wearing an oversized pyjamas that makes her looks cuter.

"Your sister is obviously playing with me." Ryul smiles as she reach for Moonbin.

"Dear, you look nice in this." Moonbin give his compliments.

"I do look nice in everything. I might look nicer in my wedding dress." Ryul smiles as she hug Moonbin.

"I love you Ryul. Now and forever."

"I love you too Moonbin. Now and forever."

-A few days later-

Ryul sit on her couch and open up the book she got from Youngjae's office. As she was reading, she suddenly felt chill in a certain part.

"What the hell? This story is likely similar to what happened now. But, the different is there is no such a thing like secret brother or what." Ryul remain silence for a while.

She grabs her phone and quickly call Team. She was trembling in fears.

"Yes Ryul. Why?"

"Pi, you...you...you must help me. I'm so afraid right now." Ryul starts to tears up.

"Ryul, chill. Tell me what happened? Are you ok? Where are you now?" Ask Team.

"I'm not ok. I don't know what to say Pi. I'm....I'm..... I'm scared." She cried.

"Ryul, hold on ok. I'll be there by tomorrow morning." Team try to calm her.

"No. Don't come here. He will kill you if he knows you're helping me. I'll go to you. Fetch me at the airport." Ryul trembling in fears.

"Ok I will. Take care of yourself. I'll be there as soon as the first flight lands." Team try to coax her. 

She then end the phone call. She immediately bought a ticket and apply for leave. Jaebum might be curious but that's not the thing. She must tell Team everything before it's too late.

-The Next Day-

Ryul leave the house as early as she can. She left a note along with the letter. She hurriedly make her way to the airport.

"Faster Ryul. You must survive."

-Bangkok, Thailand-

Team and his man are waiting for Ryul. Sensing that his sister might be in danger, he order his man to guide around the airport. As soon as he see Ryul from the arriving halls, he feels relive. Ryul drop her luggage and quickly hug Team while crying.

"Ryul. Are you ok?" Team was really worried since yesterday.

Ryul doesn't answer. She shakes her head. Something is wrong. Team comfort her and bring her home. Being careful from everything, he even asked the army to send their car for him.

"I'll will protect you Ryul. You're my sister."

-At home-

Ryul try to calm herself eventhough she is still trembling. San urgently come home because he was worried since last night. They never heard Ryul acting like this before. Kao is on his way home meanwhile Jim can't reach home for the next 24 hours due to some problems. Song and Tae are also there. Ryul is still there hugging on Team.

"Ryul, why are you like this? Tell us please." Beg San.

Ryul stop crying. She opens her beg and take out the Bluebird book. They look at each other.

"What is it about Ryul? Do you cry reading this book?" Ask Song.

"This book....this book....It tells exactly all the stories that happened to me right now. All....but not about secret family. My mom died. My twin sister died. My step mother and step sister died. All the same story from the book. My brothers refuse to look further on this case. My sister friends also. They warn me....I might die if I dig further. I'll try not to do it but this book really....really have a close related with my life. Help me pi.....I don't want to live like this." Ryul continue crying.

Song and Tae quickly grabs the book and read it. They know Ryul well and this story is exactly like Ryul's life.

"Tae, is this like exorcist or something related or what?" Ask Song.

"No. I don't think so. If not, we might as well affected. Someone might be planning on her this whole time." Tae gives his opinion.

"Team, I'll get my man to search about the older case. It seems like the case about Byul and her boyfriend is quite not right if what her friends told her that day is correct." San speak frankly.

"Ok. Be careful San. We don't know with whom we're playing with. I'll sleep with Ryul tonight. Ask full security around the house. Don't leave Ryul alone." Team tell the others.

"Yes sir."


	24. Episode 22

-Living room-

San and Kao who was arrived just now were completely clueless. They felt like a whole new world and another level of perfect crime. 

"Whoever this man is or are, he was playing well by acting all this time." San make his words.

"Don't you felt strange? Everytime someone wants to investigate about this, then someone will die and they stop investigating. I tell you I will not shock if one of her brother is planning this." Kao making his theory. 

"But why? What is the purpose of killing? What do they get from plotting crime from the book. And this Yul Sang or whatever this person who writes this book must know something. But I dare to tell you that I can predict that if this author involve and he hold the most important part in this case, his murder news will be the one that we afraid off." San makes his conclusion.

"We should wait and see San. We shouldn't make early conclusion." 

-The next day-

Pang! San drop his mug from his hand. As Song open the television this morning, there was an accident last night at Seoul which had killed the famous book writter name Yul Sang. He was killed in the accident due to the heavy impact due to the accident.

"This is insane. Who is this person? Why did they know everything." San asked himself. 

"San, have you heard the news?" Ask Kao who quickly make his ways downstairs after watching the news. 

"We need Jim with us. I can say this person is indeed crazy rather than funny." San find it hard to believe this. 

"Ryul is still sleeping and Pi Team is accompanying her. I don't think Pi could leave her even for a while. This person is giving us warning. Or much accurately, giving Ryul hint to come home." Predict Kao. 

"How about just let her home? Now or never. Or more people could be killed." San giving suggestions.

"Do you want Jim and Pi Team go crazy don't you? Letting Ryul away in danger is like urghhhhh I don't know. Worst than waiting Song result in military. But, if you say so. I do think she need to go home. This killer would after a lot of people. And we must aware of this." Kao making suggestions again. 

"Can I ask a question? No offense but I just want to know why Pi Team take Ryul as his sister at the first place?" Ask San. 

"Do you remember Pi Team use to have a little sister? But she died in her young age. No girls want to get close to him until he meet Ryul that day. He believes that Ryul was his reincarnate sister or someone god gives to replace his sister. He might not be a good brother before so he want to take care of Ryul by all his might and make her happy." Kao explain.

"Ohh. No wonder he loves her so much."

-A few days later-

Ryul comes back to Korea after Team and the rest put on the best plan for her. With all her might, she drives home. She already informed her brothers beforehand and they're not worried at all because Ryul always travel by herself. As she enter her house, she could see Bambam and Yugyeom sitting at the couch. 

"Don't you have class today oppa?" Ask Ryul.

"I do but today is the final day of semester so I'm giving them class off." Answer Yugyeom.

"Do you enjoy your vacation?" Ask Bambam.

"Of course I am. Well, it just a short vacation. I also pay my respect to mae (mom). Now, time to work." Ryul stretch her back. 

"Ryul get ready for your engagement ceremony. You had heard from Moonbin right?" Ask Yugyeom.

"Yeah. Oppa can do anything. I won't complain. I'm going upstairs then I'm going to the office. Bye." Ryul waves and walks away.

In her car to office, she felt really scared. Just like she is waiting when will she die. When she arrives at the office, she parks her car and walk to her room. Just then, a familiar voice call her. 

"Ryul. God why is it so hard this day to reach you?" Ravn approach her. 

"Sorry babes. I'm quite busy this days. Well, my engagement ceremony is coming soon. Can you get the boys to pick my dress later? Please." Beg Ryul. 

"How can we say no Ryul? We meet after work ok." Ravn smile and walks away.

Ryul smiles. She enters her room and see another familiar person sitting on the chair.

"Do you miss me Moonbin?" Ask Ryul. 

"How can I not miss you Ryul? Tell me who other than me could miss you this crazy?" Moonbin smiles and he walks near Ryul. 

"Mianhae. Ok tonight I'll promise to sleep at your place ok. Deal?" Ryul smiles at him. 

"Ok. Where have you been actually?" Asked Moonbin. 

Ryul perplexed. She put her best smile.

"Somewhere unknown. Just hang out with some people." Ryul smiles.

"You're not cheating behind me aren't you?" Ask Moonbin.

"Now tell me how can I cheat when I'm having a very delightful boyfriend in this earth. Opps sorry, future husband." Ryul defense herself.

"Ryul, I was glad to hear that. I love you."

"I love you too."

-After work-

Ryul and her boys go out for shopping. As they arrive at the dress store, they were asked to wait for a while.

"So I heard from mama that Ravn and Han have girlfriend. Is it right?" Asked Ryul. 

"Actually Ryul, we have girlfriend since high school but since you doesn't feel comfort among girls so we don't introduce them to you. Mianhae." Xion finally making confession about them. 

All of them went silence for a while. They look down feeling guilty since they had made promise not to have secret among them. Ryul smiles as she was now hiding the most biggest secret ever.

"Ohh, I don't mind. Well, you guys should introduce them to me later. It doesn't fair for me if I'm the only one introducing Moonbin. I don't mind. You guys are human after all right and deserve to love and to be love." Ryul smiles.

"Arraseo. Soon but just make sure you don't eat them." Chan jokes make them burst into laughter.

"Ryul." A guy approach her. 

They look towards the person calling for her. Ryul stop smiling. She has fears written all over her face. 

"Appa." Ryul get up from her seats. 

The rest of her friends who seems shock to see Ryul's father for the first time quickly greet him. 

"What are you doing here appa?" Ask Ryul. 

"I happen to past by Yugyeom and he invite me to your engagement ceremony so I come to look for the best dress for you in this town." Mr Kim smiles.

"That was a very kind of you but thank you so much. I can afford it." Ryul still with her decision.

"Come on Ryul. It just an engagement dress. This doesn't seem much but I hope you do like it." Mr Kim convincing Ryul. 

Ryul sigh. She tried to smile.

"Ok. I accept your offer but I'm choosing the dress. You just pay for it." Ryul bossing around.

"As your wish princess. I'm going to make a call. You can choose first. I'll come back later." Mr Kim walks away.

"Ryul, he doesn't look cruel as what you told us before." Xion speaks himself.

"I don't know. Whatever it is I still hate him. And he was quite suspicious." Ryul ignore him.

After finish buying dress, Mr Kim wants to have a dinner with Ryul and Moonbin. The other of her friends went home and then Moonbin arrives. The situation at the table was indeed cool and non of them dare to spoke to each other. Just then, Mr Kim broke the silence.

"How are you this day Ryul?" Ask Mr Kim.

"I'm fine. Do you have any intention on inviting us today?" Ask Ryul. 

"Ryul, please. I just want to get to know you better. I've lost all my wife and my child. You're my youngest child Ryul. I treasure you so much." Mr Kim words make her smirks. 

"I can't even believe every single of your words." Ryul still with herself.

"Mr Kim, we have meet before but I still can't introduce myself properly. I'm Moonbin, Ryul boyfriend." Moonbin try to break the silence.

"Hi Moonbin. I've known about you from Yugyeom. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Mr Kim smiles.

"Thank you also for trusting me in taking care of her." Moonbin smiles looking at Ryul. 

After the dinner, they go to Moonbin's house. Ryul have wash herself and sit on the bed. She then open up the book. She start to read on the next story. The story doesn't tell about any murder afterwards. Just a nice day without chaos. But then she reach the a page that catch her eyes.

'To those who doesn't belong to her will be taken away without mercy'

Ryul chill for a while. She put away the book. Just then Moonbin come and cuddle with her.

"Where have you been?" Ask Ryul while hugging him. 

"I'll go and check the doors. Let's go to sleep." They went for a deep sleep.

-Engagement days-

Ryul dress nicely in the white dress bought by her father. 

"Ryul, let's go. The guest are waiting for us." Moonbin come and invite her bride. 

"Let's go." They walk away.

When all the guest arrive, Moonbin takes away their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for your present here today. It just a short engagement for us because we'll decided to get married in next month and we again inviting all of you today to our wedding. Thank you and enjoy." All the guest applause.

Ryul walks herself somewhere, out from the crowd. She want to make a call.

"Pi, have you done with the research?" Ask Ryul.

"Jim will be home with the information soon. He still digging into it. Are you ok? How was your engagement party?" Ask Team. 

"I'm ok. We should make one when I'll back in Thailand later." Ryul smiles.

"Of course. I want to celebrate my brother in law in my way." Team smirks.

"Pi, don't bully him. He also went to military service you know." Ryul chuckle a little.

"Chai. We'll see it later. I'm hanging up because I need to do some errands. Take care of yourself. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you." Team keep reminding her.

"Chai pi. Khobkun." She hang up.


	25. Episode 24

-Somewhere in Seoul-

Ryul slowly opens her eyes. Her visions was blurred. She still can't look properly. When she try to moves her arms, she realized that she was tied on the chair somewhere in unknown place.

"Where am I? What happened just now?" Ryul try to remember everything.

Just then, her father shows up. She widen her eyes and remember everything.

"Fuck off. I already know about you." Ryul seems very mad. 

"Ryul my daughter. Why are you doing all of this? You even ask help all over from Thailand? Don't your brothers already giving the best care towards you? What are you afraid of?" Mr Kim smiles as he seats in front of Ryul. 

"How? How dare you do this? You already kill a lot of innocent people. You kill my mom, your wives, my sister and brother. Who's next?" Ryul raise her voice.

"Maybe my son in law?" Mr Kim smirks and someone bought Moonbin inside. He was also tied up.

"Moonbin! Don't do anything to him. I swear I'm gonna kill you if you harm him." Ryul struggling to get untied. 

"Ryul, don't you want to know about all of this? Well, let me tell you where you actually missing." Mr Kim smirks.

Ryul gulps. She was so afraid to hear anything even a word but if this could help to spare some times, she have courage in this. 

-22 years ago-

Pang! A slap comes into Seyoon face. 

"You can't even do a proper work? I give you money and place. I let your daughter use my family surname eventhough she has no blood related to me. Can't you even kill her properly? And the worst, you let my son to see the accident along with his sister. Now, all my child have run away." Mr Kim seems very mad. 

"I'm sorry dear. I'll try my best later." Seyoon beg for forgiveness.

"Hey, hear me. I want you to kill Jackson's mom. Like how you kill Mark's mom, Jinyoung's mom and Youngjae's mom, the same way it goes to them." Mr Kim leave the room right away.

-6 years later-

"I'm going to the orphanage." Mr Kim wear his coat.

"Dear, Jaebum's mom refuse to eat her medicine if she can't see her son." Seyoon look down. 

"Just kill her. Ohh and do it to Bambam's mom also. She works one step forward from us. I won't let her win." Mr Kim leave the room. 

"Yes dear." Seyoon leave the room. 

-3 years later-

"Appa, is there anything you want us to do?" Ask Yul Sang who is watching his foster father since earlier.

"Nothing but, yes. Minki, have you found out about her?" Ask Mr Kim.

"About Byul? Yes. My sister currently living with Jinyoung's grandma." Minki give him a little information.

"Can you guys kill her for me?" Mr Kim wish make them shock. 

"What the hell appa? Are you insane?" Ask Yul Sang. 

"Please. Only one person." Mr Kim beg them. 

"Arraseo but this is first and last. Deal?" Ask Minki. 

"Deal."

After Mr Kim left, Minki and Yul Sang continue talking.

"Have you done with the manuscript? When can the book got publish?" Ask Minki.

"Youngjae already approved my publishing copyright. It should be soon. I hope he won't know about this. Hyung, if anything happened to us, I love you." Minki hold his brothers hand. 

"I love you too lil brother."

-2 week earlier-

"Stop this nonsense. I'm not going to help you this time." Seyoon shout in anger.

"Fine." Mr Kim walks straight to her and choke her to death.

"You should die a long time ago with your child." Mr Kim walks away.

Just then, Seyoon fell down and died. Youngju enter the room and starts crying. 

"You're cruel Mr Kim." Youngju cried like crazy. 

"You should die too Youngju." Mr Kim choke her to death.

"At last, a peaceful mind." Mr Kim walks away.

-Seoul (Now)-

Ryul cried. She can't bear hearing those words from his father. She struggles to escape herself from there. 

"Let me go." Ryul cried out loud. 

"No. You will destroy all my plan. You should be killed. But, I should let you suffer first. Let start with your husband." Mr Kim drag away Moonbin.

"Noooo. No. No. Don't do that." Ryul cried as she was left alone in the room. 

She cries and cries. She was mad on herself. Just then, she heard a loud sound from outside. Sound of people arguing. Sound of Moonbin shouting and also sound of gun. After the sound of siren break the noise she heard someone shout out her name. 

"Ryul! Ryul! Where are you? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice calling her name.

"Pi Kao, I'm here." Ryul shout out.

Kao enter the room. He unties Ryul. Ryul hug him tightly. She was so scared.

"Where is Moonbin pi?" Kao face turns pale. 

"Ryul, we should get out first." Kao try to bring Ryul outside but she reject him. 

"Where is my fiance pi?" Ryul ask him again. 

"He...he get shot by your father just now. They already send him to the hospital. We need to get to the hospital also. Let's go." Kao drag Ryul away from there. 

-Hospital-

Ryul hug herself in fear. Kao left her as soon as he receive call about Mr Kim from his teams. She still waiting for her fiance. Just then, all her brother come. She hug Mark and start crying.

"We're sorry Ryul. We can't protect you both." Mark still hugging her. 

"How is Moonbin? Is he okay?" Ask Jaebum. 

"I don't know. We already contact his parents and sister but non of them were in Korea. They will be here by tomorrow." Ryul again sobbing.

"Do you get hurt also?" Ask Youngjae.

"Just minor injuries from the glass and injuries from being hit from behind." Ryul try to answer as much as she can. 

"Ryul!" A voice shout her name from far. 

"Pi!" Ryul quickly hug Team who comes along with Kao, San, Jim, Song and Tae.

"Pi I'm scared." Ryul hug him tightly.

"Don't worry. We already get him. Ryul, let us explain everything to your brothers first." Ryul let off Team. 

"Khun pun Thai dai mai (you speak Thai?)" Team ask Bambam.

"Chai (yes)." Bambam nodded.

"I'm Team. And this is my brothers. You might not know this but, I know you do know Ryul often went to Bangkok for the past and recent years. I'm taking good care of her as my sister. There is a long story to tell but to make it short, we help Ryul overcome her fear and also we help her all the way with this case." Team words make Bambam shock. 

"But how? How can you do that?" Ask Bambam again.

"I should speak in English. I am The Head Police of Bangkok and my brothers also hold the main role in Navy, Air Force and Royal Army. One of my brother, Kao work a lot with Korea Navy so he somehow have connections here. Don't worry. We already catch your dad. And please don't blame Ryul and ask why she does need help from outsider. Because her she can't even trust her own family member that time. She was afraid if she let any of you gets harmed." Team words make all of them shock. 

"So, she had gone through a lot just for us. We're sorry Ryul." Jaebum hug her. 

"I love you oppa. Don't leave me." Ryul hug them tightly. 

Just then, the doctor come out and he explains about Moonbin condition to everyone there. Ryul seems shock. She then slowly faint.

-Bangkok, Thailand- (5 month later)

Ryul walks outside as she looks at Team, Song and Tae who are getting ready for their barbeque tonight. Jim and San are at the shop doing some shopping. Since the accident last time, Ryul decide to take a leave for a while so she could calm her mind.

"Pi, anything to help?" Ask Ryul. 

"Hey, don't we told you to stay inside. It was dangerous here." Song nag at her. 

"Hey, I'm ok. I'm literally ok. Don't worry." Ryul smiles as she walks outside and reach for Team. 

"Are you sure? Won't this effect my little nephew?" Team smiles while looking at Ryul's tummy that is getting bigger.

"Pi, stop being ridiculous. My child will be fine. He survive a lot of difficulties." Ryul pat her tummy.

"I'm sure his dad will be happy with this child." Said Tae who is busy with the grill. 

"Of course he will. This is our son." Ryul smiles.

"What will you name him? Shouldn't he also have a Thai name?" Ask Song. 

"I think Moon Ryun or Moon Hyun should be the best. They aren't a lot of choices using Moon's name. And for his Thai name, I will let you guys decide. His other name like his English and Chinese name will be decide by Jackson oppa and Mark oppa." Ryul smiles.

"I really hope his father would be there when you're in the labour later." Team smiles.

"Pi, you know he won't right? Stop making lame excuses to accompany me in the labour later." Ryul pinch Team's cheek.

"Ryul." A very soft voice call her over.

"Oppa." Ryul walks towards the voice.

"I know you guys are talking about me right?"

"Chai. We're talking about a man who faint after getting shot. Hahahaha." All of them laugh.

"Pi, it was hurt. Seriously hurt." 

"Moonbin, when the doctor told us about your condition inside the emergency room that day we all laugh and Ryul who is waiting like hell quickly faint. Can you deny the fact that it was too funny? You can endure the whole pain getting the bullet out but you scream over a shot?" All of them laugh except for Moonbin.

"That's why we won't allow you to be inside the labour with Ryul when she give birth later. We afraid you will faint. Well, I don't think anyone will be allowed inside. Ryul will fight with herself. I know my sister is strong enough right?" Team pat his sister head.

"Chai. Pi should teach my husband how to take care of himself properly before he could take care of us." Ryul smiles.

"Chai. Pi Jim will take care of that for you. Now, let us continue grilling shall we. Ohh yeah. Can you guys go and get the utensils from the kitchen." Ask Team.

"Chai pi." Ryul and Moonbin walk to the kitchen.

"Ryul, can I ask you something?" Ask Moonbin.

"Hmm."

"What will you do if I died that day?"

"I will marry Pi Jim. Why?" Ask Ryul. 

"But why you will marry Pi Jim? Don't you love me?" Ask Moonbin.

"I do but what will I tell the others about our son? I don't want to be a single mom. But if I'm not pregnant that time, maybe I will not marry anyone." Ryul kiss Moonbin on his cheek.

"Ryul, don't worry. I will live for a long time and I will only have you and our child in my heart." Moonbin kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
